what love can do
by kunoichi gurl02
Summary: Lets see how they met, how they fall for each other, how destiny will part them and what love will do for them. SasuSaku w NejiTen, ShikaIno and NaruHina full summary inside
1. INTRODUCTION, THE NEW GIRL!

a/n :Hey guys! This is my second fanfic. Actually, I made one way back then but I deleted it and replaced it with this new one. Both have the same title but I don't think my first fanfic is that good and I was not able to continue it. Uhhmmm… I hope you will like my story. I'm sorry for those who don't like it but I really tried my best. this is a sasusaku fanfic with slight nejiten, naruhina and shikaino. Please leave a review! I will appreciate your comments. Please tell me how good or bad it is. It seems long, but it's actually not. Uhmm… not really! It has many chapters but each chapter is only short. please enjoy yourself..!!

* * *

**WHAT LOVE CAN DO**

**CHAPTER 1-INRODUCTION,THE NEW GIRL!**

"Ino!!!! What is this place? It's so noisy! I can't take it! Wahh!!" a pink haired girl with green eyes named Haruno Sakura shouted to her friend Yamanaka Ino. Sakura is a very beautiful girl. She has all… almost I supposed. Good looks, brains, nice body and a very kind heart. Every man would love to go out with her. She just transferred yesterday from another village to Konoha.

"Sakura! get use to this. This is a club where juniors and seniors from Konoha High usually go every Friday or Saturday night. It's the schools property." Explained Ino. Ino is Sakura's childhood friend. She has long yellow hair and she is beautiful too. Sakura transferred to Konoha because of Ino.

"then why are you bringing me here? You know I hate places like this." Sakura shouted again. They were outside the club.

"we are meeting hinata and tenten here. The two of them are my best friends in Konoha High." Ino said.

"oh I see" sakura replied.

"ok now, lets go inside." Ino pulled Sakura inside the club. They saw people dancing,. Drinking lots of alcohols or whatever, Celebrating, Chatting or just chilling out. All of them inside are students.

"what a place" sakura said looking around. They continued walking until… "hinata!! Tenten!" ino waved to her friends, hinata and tenten. Hinata is a very shy girl but not when her friends are around. She is cute and very kind. She's sweet and caring. Tenten on the other hand, is one year older than them. She is beautiful and kind as well.

"sakura here" ino called Sakura and asked her to sit down.

"hinata, tenten… this is Haruno Sakura! She's my childhood friend. She transferred here to Konoha from another village yesterday. She will be studying in Konoha High. Sakura, this is Hyuuga Hinata" ino pointed Hinata and she smiled. "and this is tenten. She's a year older" (a/n: I wonder what's tenten's surname?)

"hi sakura-chan. Nice meeting you." Tenten smiled at sakura.

"nice to meet you too sakura! you're really beautiful. Pink hair is pretty unique!." Hinata shyly said.

"thank you very much!" sakura smiled.

"yeah sakura, good thing you transferred here." Tenten continued.

"yeah, but I have to live without my family though. It's all because of Ino! Hehe.. just joking. I'm happy. At least, I will learn how to live independently." Sakura told them.

"yeah, yeah.. whatever! Haha, I'm happy too sakura! Anyway, you girls wanna drink? Then we can talk more" ino asked them.

"hai." The girls replied. "ok then, I'll get ice tea since none of us is drinking alcohols." Ino stood up and went to the counter. When she returned and gave them the drinks..

"why do the school needs to own a club? They're weird" sakura asked

"I don't know either… at least we have somewhere to hangout when bored" tenten laughed.

"what's Konoha High looks like?" sakura asked again.

"Konoha High is big. It's where you can see different people… weird.. rich.. handsome.. haha! It's nice to study there" ino said.

"but people there are so weird you know… most of them are just happy-go-lucky students who don't really care about studying." Hinata continued..

The four girls continued their chatting. They were able to get to know each other more. They are enjoying their time..

"we ran out of drinks. Want me to get some more??" sakura offered.

"sure" ino, hinata and tenten replied.

Sakura stood up making her way to the counter. She explored the club. Many were looking at her. Mostly boys drooling. _"I hate this"_ she thought and continued walking towards the counter then…. OUCH!

"I'm really sorry! Are you ok?" sakura apologized. She bumped into somebody. She bumped into UCHIHA SASUKE. Sasuke is very handsome. Very very handsome!! He's smart and quiet. A bit cold-hearted. Not really. well it's not sakura's fault! It's the students who keep on dancing like whatever's fault. _"hmm… cute!" _

"hn." His only reply and he walked away. "hey you! Do you mind saying any sorry?"

"whatever" his reply and started to walk off again…. But.. he stopped.

"_he's a bastard! Grrrr!!"_

"hey you!" he called out.

"what's your problem?"

"you're new here right?"

"the hell you care!!!!!!" then now, it's her time to walk out.

"_I was just asking her! Hn. Girls!!"_

when she returned to their table..

"sakura, what took you so long?" ino asked

"eh, I met this cute bastard and he's so mean. Aw.. let's not talk about it"

"ok…"

The girls continued their chatting……………..

* * *

"hey! Look at her! Is she new? She's beautiful" uzumaki naruto shouted to his friends. Naruto is a loud-mouth idiot who always go to detention. 

"who?" asked nara shikamaru. He's a lazy genius who always think everything is so 'troublesome'

"there!"

"nah! Maybe she's just one of those annoying girls we see everyday" hyuuga neji, a handsome quiet genius and Hinata's cousin said.

"no neji.. I've never seen her here before! I don't know anyone with pink hair" when naruto said pink hair… sasuke opened his eyes.

"pink hair? I know her! We bumped into each other a while ago and she shouted at me because I didn't say sorry to her. She's an idiot." Sasuke explained

"really? No she's not the idiot! You're the idiot for not saying your sorry bastard!" naruto teased

"what did you call me?"

"I called you bastard, bastard!"

"don't call me bastard dobe!"

"don't call me dobe bastard!" and they looked at each other as if they're going to kill each other (a/n: each other each other??? Haha) they fight a lot of times… they're really like that! Like kids.. but still.. the four of them are still BEST of friends

"ok, ok!! Stop that you guys! Just show her naruto" neji commanded.

"there!"

"aw.. she's really pretty!" they said

"hey! Why is she with hinata? And who's the other two? Oh! That's tenten and the yamanaka girl. Huh? That's odd? Since when did they know that pink haired girl?" neji a bit confused.

"huh? Hinata? Hinata my love!!!!!" naruto grinned intensely with hearts on his eyes.

"hey! You do anything bad to my cousin I'll kill you!!!!" neji is so protective e??

"relax neji! She doesn't even know yet! But yeah! When did she know that girl?"

"I don't know!"

"lets not talk about it… we'll know on Monday!" shikamaru uttered

"yeah!"

* * *

"It's getting late. We better go home." Ino told her friends. 

"yeah! I still need to fix some things at home. Anyway, I really had a good time. I enjoyed! I hope guys we will stay good friends" sakura said and smiled sweetly.

"yeah Sakura!!" tenten and hinata replied.

"ok now… bye bye!!"

"bye!!"

How was it? Is it bad? I'm sorry if you didn't like it! I made another one yesterday but I deleted it accidentally and before I notice that it's gone.. my sister deleted everything in the recycle bin. Aw.. so I need to make another one. I think the first one I made is better… anyway, I'll still try to make the following chapters nicer!

* * *

Next chapter.. **SAKURA'S FIRST DAY! HE'S REALLY A BASTARD!**


	2. SAKURA'S FIRST DAY! HES REALLY A BASTARD

**WHAT LOVE CAN DO**

**CHAPTER TWO-SAKURA'S FIRST DAY! HE'S REALLY A BASTARD!**

BEEP..

BEEP..

BEEP..

Yawn. "it's very early!!" yawn again. "better get ready! I don't want to be late in the first day of classes.

Sakura stood up and fixed her bed. She went straight to the bathroom and took a bath and wore her school uniform. A white polo and a black tie that you should wear under a black blazer with the schools patch on the right side. A black mini skirt, long white socks and black shoes. After changing… she looked at herself in the mirror. _"nice" _she blew dry her hair and placed two black clips. _"better"_ she thought and smiled. Sakura then went to the kitchen to eat her breakfast and went to the bathroom again to brush her teeth. "I'm ready."

It's now 6:50 in the morning when she left home to school. She started walking. Her house is near the school and it will take her only five minutes to reach Konoha High……

* * *

This day is just the same day in Hatake Kakashi's class. Fan girls of sasuke, neji, shikamaru and naruto (naruto has fan girls? Haha) would ask the boys if they could go out with them. And as usual, get rejected! "this is so troublesome" according to shikamaru. "hn." Students in class chatting with each other waiting for their pervert teacher to come and probably listen to his lame excuses AGAIN like 'I got lost in the rode of life' blah blah.. idiot!

"where is Sakura?" ino asked hinata. "I don't know, maybe she will be late for a couple of minutes. She's not yet familiar in things" hinata replied. "yeah, I think you're right"

It's already 7:00 in the morning. They should be starting class by now. But as usual, they would begin at 7:30 or 7:40. but hey… the door opened and it revealed their pervert teacher. Students in his class were shocked.. maybe for the first time or second? He came just on time.

"hey Kakashi! Why came so early huh?" shouted naruto.

"you see class. I came early for a good reason. We have a new student. She transferred here from another village. Please come in now."

"_maybe that's Sakura" _hinata and tenten thought.. and in sasuke, naruto and shikamaru's mind.. _"the girl last Friday night!"_

The door opened and Sakura went inside. Boys were so amazed. She is very beautiful! Some dropped their jaw in the ground. "the girl from the club" naruto shouted. "yeah, that's her" sasuke replied.

"you're beautiful"

"can you go out with me?"

"will you marry me?"

"no! she's mine"

Some boys were telling those to sakura. "ok, ok! Stop those drooling boys. Now, please introduce yourself to us. Tell them your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies and why you transferred here" sakura obeyed.

"good morning everyone! My name is Haruno Sakura. I like those who are kind and understanding. Those people whom you can trust and those who can appreciate things. I don't like people who are cold-hearted and doesn't have feelings. I don't like those who don't show their respect and doesn't know how to show his or her thankfulness. Well you see, I love to read books and to shop. Uhmm.. I transferred here because of Ino. She's my child hood friend and I decided to move to Konoha too so we can study in the same school and so I can live alone. Uhmm… that's it" sakura explained and smiled at her classmates.

"_ne, she's beautiful" _sasuke said in his mind.

"ok then sakura, sit there beside naruto. Naruto please stand up so Sakura can recognize you." Naruto stood up and Sakura made her way to her sit. She noticed all the girls staring at her with jealousy and anger in their eyes. _"weird" _she thought. But the girls are not mad because she will sit beside naruto. It's because she will sit beside sasuke. (for you to understand, there's a blank sit between naruto and sasuke. You know, the two of them can't sit together that's why they left it blank) sakura noticed the boy beside her.

"_the boy from last night.. what a small world" _she remembered. Then she sat down. "hi there" sakura greeted sasuke but sasuke just looked away. _"grrr!! So mean" _

"ok class, lets have a break" kakashi told them. Ino and Hinata run towards Sakura. "sakura" they shouted.

"hi hinata, hi ino"

"we'll meet tenten near the library. There's a cherry blossom tree there. We eat there all the time." Ino said.

"ok then."

Meanwhile……..

"hi tenten!"

"oh, hi guys"

They sat under a cherry blossom tree and ate their snacks.

"so how was your first day sakura?" tenten asked.

"hmm.. fine"

"good" tenten smiled.

"hey guys, remember the guy I told you last Friday night? The one I bumped into?"

"yes"

"he's my seat mate!"

"who? Naruto?" hinata asked nervously

"no, the other one."

"ah.. That's sasuke!"

"oh I see… he's an idiot! A jerk! a bastard!!"

"yeah.. he's so silent and he's like an ice cube! Haha" ino explained. Then the girls heard a noise coming towards them. Noise like… girls shouting. Then they saw four guys running. Sasuke, neji, shikamaru and naruto. They passed by them…

"naruto and sasuke? And who's the two? Why are the girls chasing them? Did they do something bad?" sakura asked confused.

"let me explain sakura… it happens all the time! They're the most popular in school you see.. they have good looks and they're geniuses.. except for naruto. Sasuke has the most fan girls. The one with long brown hair is hyuuga neji. She's hinata's cousin and tenten's crush… the other with black pony tailed hair is Nara Shikamaru. I like him! Haha.. and the other one.. is naruto! You already know him. Hinata likes naruto. The four of them are friends!" ino explained grinning.. hinata and tenten blushed.

"I see! What an idiot"

* * *

"whew! Finally, we got away" naruto said very tired.

"so troublesome" you know who said that..

They sat in the roof top. That's their hiding place and they eat their snacks and lunch there.

"neji! You remember that pink haired girl we saw? Her name is Haruno Sakura" naruto changed the topic.

"really? How did you know?"

"she's studying here and she sits beside sasuke. It seems that she already have many fan boys. She's different. The first time she saw sasuke he's like nothing to her"

"I see… so what do you think sasuke?"

"nothing" sasuke replied and smirked

"what's the smirk all about?" shikamaru asked looking at sasuke

"you think she's beautiful?" neji continued

"hn. No one can deny that you see.. but I don't like her"

"ah whatever! When did you like anyone? Typical sasuke."

* * *

"bye ino, bye hinata, bye tenten" sakura waved goodbye to her friends. Sakura chose to stay for a while so she can wander around the school. She started walking not even remembering where she is going. _"it doesn't matter if I get lost. Adventure!" _she thought. Sakura continued walking when suddenly, she heard screaming girls again.. "what's that?" then she saw sasuke running alone with his fan girls behind him. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" he shouted.

"hey sasuke! Over here!" sakura called out and sasuke followed her. They lost his annoying fan girls. Sasuke walked away. "do you mind saying thank you?" she asked and remembered the day she bumped into sasuke without saying his sorry.

-FLASHBACK-

_Sakura stood up making her way to the counter. She explored the club. Many were looking at her. Mostly boys drooling. "I hate this" she thought and continued walking towards the counter then…. OUCH!_

"_I'm really sorry! Are you ok?" sakura apologized. She bumped into somebody. She bumped into UCHIHA SASUKE. Sasuke is very handsome. Very very handsome!! He's smart and quiet. A bit cold-hearted. Not really. well it's not sakura's fault! It's the students who keep on dancing like whatever's fault. "hmm… cute!" _

"_hn." His only reply and he walked away. "hey you! Do you mind saying any sorry?"_

"_whatever" his reply and started to walk off again…. But.. he stopped._

"_he's a bastard! Grrrr!!"_

"_hey you!" he called out._

"_what's your problem?"_

"_you're new here right?"_

"_the hell you care!!!!!!" then now, it's her time to walk out._

"_I was just asking her! Hn. Girls!!"_

-END OF FLASHBACK-

"hn." His only reply. Same as the day they bumped into each other. Then sasuke remembered what sakura told a while ago… _"I don't like people who are cold-hearted and doesn't have feelings. I don't like those who don't show their respect and doesn't know how to show his or her thankfulness." _

"_whatever" _he thought then walked away!

"why you! You're so mean! You're an idiot! Who do you think you are?! Be thankful I helped you get away from your fan girls. It doesn't mean that if you have good looks you can do whatever you want! Damn you!" sakura screamed to him and sasuke stopped.

"who do I think I am? I'm UCHIHA sasuke and at the very first place… I didn't ask you to help me! Why would I say thank you?"

"_uchiha? That's familiar! Yeah! I know now!"_

"I don't care if you're an uchiha or not! At least learn how to thank others bastard!"

"the hell you care" he smirked remembering the time Sakura told him those words and walked off.

"_grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! That guy!!!!!!!!!!!!" _sakura is smoking. She's mad! Yes she's kind.. but when it comes to people like sasuke.. she's also mean..

* * *

Next chapter… **MELTING ICE, HIDDEN HEART!**


	3. MELTING ICE, HIDDEN HEART!

**WHAT LOVE CAN DO  
CHAPTER THREE-MELTING ICE, HIDDEN HEART!**

Sakura woke up at exactly 6:00 in the morning. Do her daily routine and go to school. She arrive school at exactly 6:45. She went inside her classroom and placed her things on top of her chair. _"It's my fourth day" _(a/n: lets just pretend days have already passed) sasuke was there. Sitting and not talking. "good morning sasuke-kun!" she greeted and smiled at sasuke. Sasuke just looked at her then closed his eyes. _"grrr.. this boy! I'm just being nice to him! Wah"_

**IN SASUKE'S MIND**

"_-kun eh? No one has called me like the way she calls me.. SASUKE-KUN"_

"_**yeah you're right! It's cute! Haha" **_said his innerself.

"_and you know… she's an idiot!"_

"_**neh.. why?"**_

"_after everything… you know!"_

"_**oh! I see… she still manages to say good morning to you bastard. And you didn't even reply."**_

"_ah! That's ok."_

"_**no that's not. you better talk to her in a nice way"**_

"_why would I do that?"_

"_**mou, you're so slow! I thought you're smart?"**_

"_I'm you bastard."_

"_**I know duh"**_

"_better leave me alone! Grrrrr"_

"_**I'll leave you but promise me to talk to her. That's not hard you know"**_

"_fine whatever"_

"SASUKE! SASUKE!" a voice called out. "what?" he asked annoyed. "are you ok? It seems that you're lost in your thoughts and you don't belong to this world."….. "yeah, I'm fine"

Suddenly, naruto, shikamaru,hinata and ino arrived. "good morning guys!" sakura greeted again. "goodmorning" they all replied and made their way to their sits.

7:00..

7:10..

7:20..

7:30..

After 40 min. of waiting.. Kakashi arrived. "good morning class! I'm sorry I'm late! There's a turtle crossing the road and I needed to wait for it and—" before he can continue.. the class shouted "LIAR!"

"how stupid! He doesn't need to wait a turtle to cross the road! Stupid! Stupid!." Sakura said softly.

"never mind him! He's an idiot. What lame excuses… he knows we're not kids to believe him" a voice from nowhere said. It was sasuke!

"_wow! It's the first time here in school that he started a conversation. He really has a nice voice"_

But before Sakura can talk, kakashi commanded the class "ok now, get your book and ready page 217 to 228 and answer pages 229 and 230." Then, he pulled something out of his pocket then started reading it.

"hey sasuke! What book is that? The one he's holding? I noticed that since I came here, he's always reading it" sakura asked

"hn. Just one of his perverted books"

"eew! And he rather read that yucky book than to teach the class! Nonsense!"

"hn."

After two hours of boring class, it's break time! Then 3 subjects again, then another break. Lunch time! As usual, sakura, ino, tenten and hinata would eat lunch together. While they're under the Cherry Blossom tree…..

"ok, let's eat!" tenten said.

"oh! I forgot my chopsticks in my bag in the classroom! I'll go get it!" sakura uttered.

"ok sakura, be back soon!" they replied. Sakura then went back to her classroom to get her chopsticks. When she already got her chopsticks and now making her way back downstairs, she noticed an open door… she got interested in what's in there so she opened it and revealed a balcony where you can see the nice sky and feel the fresh air… she walked inside the door(it's outside actually) and explored the balcony. "wow! It feels so good!" she's referring to the air. Her day dreams were washed away when she heard a voice saying…. "sakura! what are you doing here?" it was sasuke sitting in the floor and leaning on the wall.

"ne sasuke-kun? I didn't notice you! You see…I saw the door open and I got interested on what's in here so I opened it. Isn't it nice out here?" she giggled slightly feeling the breeze of the air.

"hn." He replied watching her acting like a kid _"BEAUTIFUL" _sasuke thought.

"sasuke??"

"hmmm?"

"why do you keep on saying…. 'hn.' Are you lost of words? Or you're just lazy to talk? Or maybe… that's the only word in your dictionary? Haha!!" sasuke just looked at her…

"nah sasuke-kun! I'm just joking! Anyway, did you eat already?" she asked

"no."

"why?"

"because I don't want to."

"why?"

"sakura stop it!"

She giggled again! "haha sasuke! You're so impatient."

"hn."

"hn." She imitated him. Sasuke looked at her with the stop-it-or-else look.

"just joking!" then smiled again.

"is it ok if I eat lunch here sasuke-kun?" she questioned.

"yeah whatever" he answered.

"thanks! Actually……. Uhhmmm… my friends are waiting for me downstairs.."

"why don't you go down if they're waiting for you?"

"they'll understand!" sakura just decided to eat there so she can talk to Sasuke. She don't know why but she just wanted to… haha! She then sat beside sasuke.

"I see…"

"how about you?"

"what?"

"why are you not with naruto, shikamaru and hinata's cousin? Neji right? Yes! Neji!"

"I just want to be alone."

"sorry sasuke! Am I bothering you? You see if you don't want I'll just go down."

"no! it's ok!"

"thanks!"

"_what am I doing? Waaahhh!" _sasuke said in his mind. Well he doesn't know why he let sakura stay. He feels comfortable around her.. just like when he's with his friends…Maybe it's because sakura is different from other girls… and… he find sakura the most beautiful and kind of all… ok now! He admits.. he's attracted to her! But he's not yet sure with what he is feeling… because he just met her.

"here sasuke, I have my lunch with me. Want some?" she snapped her chopsticks and opened her bento box. She took a piece of sushi, bringing it up to his mouth. "eat" she said but sasuke refused. "oh come on sasuke! You'll get thin if you don't eat!" she pouted and gave him her puppy dog eyes. Sasuke blinked… "eat now! You'll not die if you eat??" sasuke opened his mouth and ate the sushi. Sakura giggled. "you're like a kid" she told sasuke still giggling.

"does it taste good?" sakura asked and sasuke nodded his head.

"really?"

"yes" she giggle once again!

"I cooked that you know.."

"really?"

"yes! Haha.. I'm happy you like it!" she smiled at him… Sakura also ate her food she made by herself and fed Sasuke…. Like a kid!!

"sakura" sasuke uttered.

"hmmm??" replied sakura closing her bento box. They finished eating!!

"why??" he asked

"what why?"

"why are you so kind? I mean.. after I made you angry and you…. You're still acting like nothing really happened?"

"ne sasuke-kun! That's already finish! Past is past! And I know you're not that bad! They say you don't care about others besides your friends of course… but I know that you're really a good person. That's what I can see sasuke! Just don't be afraid to let it out. Don't hide between you're sadness… you know sasuke-kun, I can see sadness in your eyes… at least tell your friends what your really feeling!! Smile sasuke!"

"thank you Sakura!" he said in a low voice. Yes, he just said it! Hihi..

"no! it's nothing!" she beamed. _"SASUKE-KUN! I know… I know you have that good heart inside you!" _she thought. Their 'little moment' was stopped when….

"sakura!" ino called. Hinata, tenten, neji, naruto, neji and shikamaru were also there. "what are you doing here with sasuke?" ino asked. Sakura and sasuke can see all the grin in their faces.

"uhmmm… you see guys! Aahh!! You understand me right?" sakura manage to talk….

"of course sakura!! hahaha" tenten, ino and hinata replied looking at sakura with a we-need-to-ask-you-what-happened look!

"sasuke???? Is that really you? I cant believe it! Haha!!" naruto is laughing so hard!

"dobe stop it!" sasuke said looking away…

"look at you together! You two are so cute! 1-2-3 smile!" tenten took a picture of sakura and sasuke sitting together with a you cant describe look in their faces.. aw, the two are really blushing…

Blush

Blush

Blush

"looks like our little sasuke here has grown up" it's time for neji to talk.

"yeah sasuke!" shikamaru said. The two cant talk… they're embarrassed! Then they heard the bell rang. Sasuke and sakura sighed in relief! _"whew! Saved by the bell! " _both thought!

"let's go now! Science is our next subject! If we're late, Iruka-sensei will get mad! And neji.. tenten! You two also go now, you two might be late" hinata commanded. Then everyone went back to their classroom…

* * *

CLAAANNGG!!!!

The bell rang signaling all students that it's dismissal. Ino and hinata quickly ran to sakura… "sakura!! you need to tell us what happened!" ino said quickly and very excited..

"uhmm guys! Forget it.. it's nothing!!"

"sakura! you cant hide it from us.. you left us because of sasuke and you're not telling!"

"fine! But later when tenten is here.. and you see girls, sasuke is still there.."

"ah yes! Haha!"

"GUYS!" tenten called from the door…they went again to the cherry blossom tree and sakura started to tell them what happened………………………….. tsk tsk………………………………

"really? I cant believe it!" tenten questioned in disbelief

"yeah sakura! that's so sweet…." hinata said

"I hope shika-kun would do like that to me! Haha just joking!" the girls laughed.

"ok now, promise me you won't tell that to anyone or else… his admirers would kill me!" ino, hinata and tenten promised… told their goodbyes went home.

* * *

When the bell rang, just like ino and hinata… naruto and shikamaru quickly ran to sasuke asking him what happened. And sasuke, same as sakura.. would tell them to forget about it and…

"sasuke! You can't hide from us! You told as you want to be alone then we'll see you with sakura and you're not telling us what happened?"

Again, sasuke told them to wait for neji and on the roof top, he told them what had happened. Same reaction was given from the guys just like the girls.. shocked!!

* * *

LATE AT NIGHT IN SASUKE'S ROOM

Sasuke was in his room thinking. _"gosh! I cant believe I fell for those puppy dog eyes she gave me a while ago… still, she looked cute" _

"_**I think you're falling for her?"**_

Sasuke thought again for a while………

"_why do you keep on saying you? I'm you! You should say we??"_

"_**hey! Don't change the topic!"**_

"_ah fine! So what was it you're telling me again?"_

"_**you're falling for her? I mean we?"**_

"_don't know…"_

"_**you see… she's very kind and I think she's not after your looks! I mean our looks! You see, what she notices is what's inside"**_

"_ne sasuke-kun! That's already finish! Past is past! And I know you're not that bad! They say you don't care about others besides your friends of course… but I know that you're really a good person. That's what I can see sasuke! Just don't be afraid to let it out. Don't hide between you're sadness… you know sasuke-kun, I can see sadness in your eyes… at least tell your friends what your really feeling!! Smile sasuke!" _he remembered those words of Sakura.

"_yes you're right! Wah! It's giving me headache!"_

* * *

IN SAKURA'S ROOM…..

She's dreaming…. Dreaming of sasuke! "you're not really that bad sasuke-kun" she muttered in her sleep…

* * *

Aw, that's six pages. Next chapter.. **INSIGHT REVEALED**


	4. INSIGHT REVEALED

**WHAT LOVE CAN DO**

**CHPATER FOUR-INSIGHT REVEALED**

It's Friday.. _"where is she? Class will start soon" _sasuke thought while he looked at the sit beside him. Sakura was not there and he kept on wondering why. She always go to school on time…

"hey sasuke!" ino called.

"hm?"

"do you know where sakura is? She didn't tell us anything that she will not come to school."

"no, I don't"

"ok, thanks anyway!"

"_what happened to her? Is she sick? She's doesn't look like she's sick yesterday." _Sasuke thought again.

"hinata? Did sakura told you that she will be absent today?" ino asked again.

"no, she didn't! maybe she's sick or something"

"yah, maybe you're right"

* * *

Sakura stood up her bed. "what a nice dream" she said… but… when she looked at her alarm clock, "oh gosh! I didn't hear the alarm! Gosh gosh! What happened? Waaahhh!! I missed school today because of stupid me not hearing it and waking up late! Aw shit!" she has nothing to do but stay at home. It's already nine in the morning when she woke up. She had a very nice dream about… uhhh… sasuke and maybe it's too nice she didn't hear the alarm. "stupid me" she then walked inside her bathroom to take a bath, ate her breakfast and fixed her things. Well she cant think of things to do that's why she just fixed her things and decorate her house.

* * *

Few subjects have passed in Kakashi's class and it's now lunch break. Sasuke still wondering why Sakura is absent and worried that something bad happened or she's sick or whatever. Thoughts in his mind. And naruto…. Before he could stand up in his seat, he remembered his little talk with sakura yesterday…

-FLASHBACK-

"_sakura-chan!!!!!!" naruto yelled._

"_yes naruto?"_

"_uhhhmmm… I need to ask you something!"_

"_hm.. what is it?"_

"_you see, uhhmmm… how do you admit to someone that you like her?"_

"_aw naruto, I don't really know. I've never done that before… but look, don't be afraid to let your feelings out. Don't be scared you might get rejected by that girl. The only thing that's important is, you're strong to admit it. You'll never know, she likes you too"_

"_really? Haha!"_

"_yes! And is it ok if I ask you who that girl is?"  
_

"_no sakura! it's only for me"_

"_eh naruto, after I helped you….." she pouted._

"_alright alright! Uhmmm.. she's hinata!"_

"_really? Oh that's good!"_

"_why?"_

"_oh nothing! Ask her out tomorrow naruto and tell her your feelings. I bet there will be good results! Good luck for you!" sakura giggled and immediately ran away before naruto could say something. _

-END OF FLASHBACK-

Naruto stood up and went straight to hinata who was putting some of her things in the locker. "hinata!" naruto called out. "uhh naruto-kun… why?"

"are you free later dismissal?"

"uhhmmm… y-e-ye-ss! What do you have in mind?"

"hmm.. I'm just wondering if you can come with me to Ichiraku later? Just to hang-out, like a date? Don't worry it's my treat!! Haha.. is it ok hinata?"

Hinata is shocked. She's red as a tomato. She never dreamt that this day would come that naruto will ask her out.

Silence.

"hinata?"

"I'd love too naruto-kun!" she smiled at naruto slightly blushing.

"ok! Meet me at the school gate after dismissal. Thanks hinata!" said naruto waving his goodbye to hinata because he will still go to the roof top to see his friends.

IN THE ROOFTOP

Same day with the three boys. Shikamaru was looking up the sky while sasuke and neji kept silent probably thinking.

"hey sasuke! Do you know why haruno is absent? Is she sick?" shikamaru questioned starting a conversation. "I don't know" sasuke answered. "why don't you visit her after class? That's it if you're worried uchiha." Sasuke saw the grin in shikamaru's face and neji getting interested in their conversation. Sasuke thought for a while. "I don't know where her house is."

"that's not a problem uchiha. Ask her friends duh" neji muttered. "hn." Their conversation was cut off when naruto shouted "guys!!" opening the roof top door. "dobe!" they all replied. "eh! Stop calling me dobe guys! Anyway, neji can I ask permission to you?" naruto pleaded.

"huh? What for?"

"uhmmm.. it's because.. uhhhh.. I don't know if you will agree but… a while ago, I asked Hinata if she could go with me to Ichiraku. You know?? Like a date? She said yes but I just want to let you know in case. Can I neji?"

"I see. You're weird naruto. First date in ichiraku? That's funny! Haha! But, she said yes right? Then it's ok for me too. But at least tell us what you're planning to do?"

"I… I… I… I was just thinking of admitting to her m feelings…"

"W-H-A-T-?-?-?" neji, sasuke and shikamaru yelled!

"yes! Yesterday, sakura told me that I should not be afraid to let my feelings out, that I should not be scared to be rejected and the only important thing is I am strong to admit to Hinata my true feelings… after what she said, I decided to tell Hinata. You see, I'm not you guys! I've known you for so long. I know you're hiding something. You're still humans! You have feelings!" ok now, what naruto said echoed in their minds. _"You see, I'm not you guys! I've known you for so long. I know you're hiding something. You're still humans! You have feelings!"_

IN SHIKAMARU, SASUKE AND NEJI'S MIND

"_we're hiding something?! No I'm not! Am I..?? and.. humans with feelings? Of course I have but…. Waaaahhh!! I don't know!!!" _they all looked away.

"ne guys, feeling guilty? Nevermind… it's ok if you don't tell me. Just don't forget what sakura told me and what I told you huh? You'll have the courage someday. And we're best friends! We should be here with each other!"

"whatever naruto! But if ever your admitting thing results good, promise me you'll never hurt my cousin or else I'll kick your ass off!" neji warned and trying to change the topic.

"yes neji! I promise that!"

"_naruto looked very serious today. It seems that he's different. Maybe he really is.. no! not maybe! He really is! Ah, I know he'll not hurt Hinata" _neji thought confidently.

* * *

Hinata told Ino and Tenten what happened. The two girls wished their friend good luck.

_Ring.._

_Ring..._

_Ring…._

Ino answered her cellphone. "SAKURA!! what happened to you?" ino shouted. She activated the loud speaker so Hinata and tenten can hear sakura. "sakura are you ok? Are you sick? What happened?" tenten and hinata kept on asking sakura questions. "hi there ino, tenten and hinata! Uhmm.. nothing really happened guys and I'm not sick!" sakura said. "then why are you absent?" sakura chuckled. "uhhh.. hehe! You see guys… I didn't hear my alarm clock and… and… I woke up late!"

"you woke up late? You're so stupid sakura!" screamed ino. "hehe, easy guys!"

"hey sakura… you know what! Hinata here has a date later" tenten sniggered and hinata blushed. "really? Congratulations hinata! Haha" sakura greeted her. "uh thanks sakura"

"hey sakura! can we visit you there later?" ino asked.

"sure! Good thing I got bored and I fixed my house! What time?"

"how about dinner? Can you cook for us? Please!!!!!! I miss your cooking sakura! please!" begged ino. When they were still kids, sakura really love cooking and her mother always teach her how.

"yeah sakura we want to taste it as well. Sasuke tasted it. We should too!" tenten continued while hinata just nodded her head.

"looks like I cant refuse. Ok then, I'll cook for you!"

* * *

It's now dismissal time. Hinata is very excited so she immediately placed her things to her locker, waved goodbye to her friends and went to the school gate. She and naruto are classmates but naruto said he need to do something first that's why they'll meet in the school gate. Hinata saw naruto standing in a tree near the gate. "naruto-kun! Am I late?"

"no hinata! You're just in time! Come on! Let's go!" naruto offered his hand to hinata. She's not yet sure at first I she would take but hey! She's been dreaming of this. She then shyly took his hand looking at naruto's smiling face. She returned the smile. Blush. They walked their way to Ichiraku. When they reached Ichiraku.. "what do you want to eat hinata?" asked naruto. "anything will do naruto. It's up to you!" she beamed. "ok then, two miso-ramen and two lemonade juice please!"

"two miso ramen and two lemonade juice coming right up!"

…………………

"wow! It feels so great! I'm full!" they finished eating their ramen. Naruto walked hinata home and they stopped by at a park. Hinata sat down in a swing and naruto is pushing her gently. "naruto!"

"hmmm???"

"why did you invite me instead of your friends?" naruto scratched the back of his head. "I would hinata, but I really intend to invite you instead of them because-"

"because what?" when hinata asked this naruto stopped pushing her and smiled. Hinata's back was facing him. "I really invited you for a reason hinata.. not just because I want to eat ramen… I invited you because I want to tell you something……" he paused for a while and hinata not saying a thing and just waiting for him to go on. "I want to tell you that… i…. I really love you hinata!" hinata was shocked by what she heard. Silence for a while. Her back was still facing him. She could hear the air singing and the trees swaying with the air. She stood up and faced naruto. "naruto-kun" she uttered. Naruto did not say anything but just looked at her. "I love you too" she confessed. Naruto smiled and she did too. She hugged naruto tight. "thanks hinata" "thank you too naruto"

It's already six in the evening. "it's getting late naruto. I should go home. We will still go to Sakura's house later." Hinata said. "yeah, I'll walk you home" naruto accompanied hinata home still hands together. When they reached the hyuuga's house… "bye naruto-kun! I enjoyed!" hinata smiled and kiss naruto in the cheeks. "bye hinata!" hinata then went inside their house. When she closed the gate… "whoah!! Thats way better than a ramen" he smirked.

* * *

Next chapter… **IS THIS LOVE? PART ONE**


	5. IS THIS LOVE? PART ONE

**WHAT LOVE CAN DO**

**CHAPTER FIVE- IS THIS LOVE? PART ONE**

"whew! Finally I finished fixing the house. I'm so exhausted!" sakura smiled looking so contented at the sight of her house. Two hands on her waist, she wiped her sweat in the forehead using the back of her right hand. "better clean up myself and hurry up. I still need to cook for them. Hinata, tenten and Ino will arrive soon." She went inside her bathroom and took a bath.

After twenty-five minutes, "aahhh!! It's so refreshing!" she stepped out of the bathtub, dried herself, put on her undies and wrapped a white towel around her body. She went out of the bathroom and made her way inside her room to get change.. but before she could reach her room and change, she heard someone rang the doorbell. "eh, why are they so early? I it's only 6:30" she ran to the door not bothering to change since she's pretty sure it's only her friends, and the girls would not mind seeing her in a towel. "the door is open! Come inside!" she yelled and continued running, but suddenly, when she about to reach the door, the door opened but sakura didn't stop running because she cant. (a/n: uhh?? Just imagine yourself running but couldn't stop because of the force? Hmm.. can you get it? I'm sorry I cant explain)

She tried to stop herself but got tripped on the door mat and fell towards that 'somebody' who was in front of her. It was not tenten, nor ino, not hinata either. That 'somebody' caught sakura but wasn't able to maintain 'his' balance so 'he' fell backwards to the floor. Sakura, losing her grip on her towel, her towel stripped off her body revealing her body. Good thing she was wearing her bra and underwear… if not… she will be completely nude! The odd thing there was, she was on top of 'him' half naked… and to think… they were outside.

"sasuke-kun" sakura managed to say. Both were completely stunned and could hardly move because of the shock-ness. Sasuke just looked at her face then to her…. body! He can't resist it! Uhh.. she was just damn sexy. Her wet hair dripped towards him. they did not move for a few minutes and remained silent still 'not' realizing what had just happened. Still astonished, sasuke felt something hot in his nose. _"shit! Not now!" _he thought. "sakura! can you get off me now? We're outside and you're just wearing you're uhhhh…" with this, Sakura realized what had just happened. She realized their position.. she realized that she's nearly naked.. she realized they're outside.. she— "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed very very loud. Quickly got her towel, wrap it around her and ran inside her house to her room.. "WAAHHHH!!!! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED? WAAAAHHHH!!!" she kept on screaming while Sasuke… he just watched her going crazy. He smirked at the sight before him. he cant keep it. He just saw her in her undies. But uh.. he can feel it now! Blood coming out his nose!! _"waahhh shit! What will I do?"_

Sakura closed the door behind her.. panting so badly. "fucking son of a bitch what the?? He?? He just saw me? With? Just? My? waaahhhh!! It's so embarrassing! Shit!" ske hept on punching her head.. "sakura!!!!! can I go inside?" shouted sasuke from outside but sakura could hear it clearly. "yes sasuke!" she answered back. "I can't believe it" she quickly got dressed in white mini shorts and pink spaghetti strap. She went out her room trying to hide her blush. She saw sasuke sitting in the living room couch holding a white handkerchief soaked in blood. "sasuke-kun! What happened?"

"_damn!" _he thought. He cant control his fuckin' nose who kept on fuckin' bleeding. _"it's not my fault she's fuckin' sexy!"_

"no it's nothing" he lied. Sakura remembered what happened and thought maybe because of that, sasuke's nose bled, but she just pretended that she doesn't know anything. She blushed. Gladly, it stopped.

"why are you here anyway?" she asked. "and how did you know where my house is?"

"you see.. you're absent in class a while ago.. I thought you're sick or something but I was not sure so I decided to come here myself and check. Seems that you're ok! Thank God! And how did I know where your house is? It doesn't matter anyway" he explained not thinking twice if it was alright for him to say such thing.

"you're worried?"

"huh? Is that what I said? Uhmm.. yeah.. you see uhmm…-"

"ne, it's nothing sasuke-kun never mind." They talked as if nothing happened but deep inside they're blushing madly and… 'still' cant forget what happened. Their position, her body.. aw! Who can forget that easily? That was so embarrassing! Specially for sakura! imagine that!! Haha! "oh gosh! I totally forgot! I need to cook! Hinata, tenten and ino will visit here!"

"they will?"

"yes and I need to cook dinner. Can you stay here sasuke-kun? I mean can you eat dinner here? Since you're already here…"

"no sakura thanks!"

"hmm… looks like you don't like my cooking! It's ok sasuke! Just say it" she looked away and pouted

"no sakura, its not that!!"

"then you're staying? Please sasuke-kun!" she gave him again her puppy dog eyes hoping it will work. Haha

"ok fine.. but.."

"ah! I know! I'll invite naruto, shikamaru and neji too.. I guess you don't like the idea that we're all girls. Ok?"

"yeah.." then, sakura called them and the three boys gladly took the invitation.

"thanks sasuke-kun!" she looked at the sink in the kitchen…"oh my! Of all… why the dishes? Stupid!" she told herself .. uhh.. she forgot to wash the dishes! Tsk! Sakura told sasuke to wait for her in the living room and he can watch television if he wants to.. "and I still need to cook? Oh gosh!"

"e sakura, let me do it!"

"huh? No sasuke! You shouldn't.. you're a visitor"

"ne sakura! it's alright! Besides, I will get bored…"

"are you sure sasuke?"

"yeah! Trust me!" he smirked.

"that's so kind of you sasuke-kun! Thanks so much! Uhh.. better get started!" sasuke one by one washed the dishes while sakura prepared and cooked the food making sure it will taste good. Silence between the two of them. No one is talking. "uhhh sasuke-kun…" she uttered. "hmm?"

"im sorry about a while ago.. I didn't really know it was you.. I thought it was ino and the others thinking they wouldn't mind if they see me wearing just my… uhh.. towel, I was on a rush that's why and I didn't expect that I will trip in the door mat and u know, bump to you! I'm sorry! You got hurt because of me"

"hn. Sakura that's nothing! I didn't even felt pain when we fell but uhh.. I think you've learned your lesson!" he smirked again. "never get out of the house with just your towel on and u know.."

"but I didn't really go out… I tripped off the door mat"

"yeah whatever" they talked while doing their duty. Both didn't really expect something like this would happen. And now, they are in one roof! And doing household chores.. "and sasuke-kun… please forget what happened a while ago and please don't tell anyone about it and about what you saw! Please sasuke! I don't really know why I am still talking to you… it's really embarrassing you know.."

"yeah sure! Be thankful I didn't saw you really naked" he said in a serious tone be he's really smirking. They're back was facing each other so sakura cant see him. "sasuke!!!!"

"just joking…"

They continued their works.. (a/n: I cant imagine sasuke washing the dishes? Its seems that it's not him? hehe… hmmm… he's still cute! ) "all done!" he wiped his wet hands and sat down in a chair in the kitchen. "thanks sasuke-kun! You're really kind!" sakura said. She's still busy with what she's doing and sasuke…. He 'again' was watching her. _"I cant believe it! I just what? Im out of control!" _when sakura was doing the finishing touch, she opened the drawer and reached for the knife. She then started to cut the tomato to put at the side of the fish she cooked for design or should I say... to add more life to what she cooked. (a/n: aw! I'm sorry if that idea sucks)

"hey sakura! be careful!"

"yeah I will…"

"aaa! Let me do it! You might cut yourself" and sasuke stood up.

"sasuke-kun don't worry! I'm not a kid anymore I can do it… OUCH!"

"e sakura I told you! Where's the first aid kit?" sakura had a cut because of the knife of course. "its in the bathroom" sasuke went to the bathroom and took it quickly. "sit down" he commanded and she did so. "are you ok?" he asked. "yes da-ddy! It's just a small cut you know.. it's nothing!"

"still… it is a cut sakura. don't call me daddy! Im still young you know" he smirked. "okarada o taisetsu ni sakura" (please take care of yourself sakura) sasuke was holding her hand. He looked at her eyes deeply. Green orbs meeting onyx ones. "I will! Thanks sasuke-kun" she was a bit amused in what she's seeing. _"is this for real?"_

"_she's very beautiful" _he thought still looking at her eyes who was doing the same, hands locked together. They were stunned. A bit odd… because of the 'pause' as if the one controlling them paused them for a while. "sasuke-kun" she whispered. "uhhmm… huh? What were you saying?"

"no its nothing.. by the way, thanks sasuke!! Thanks a lot!" she smiled… he blushed! Oh my! He blushed! "it's nothing! I will be glad taking care of you… and by the way sakura, can I ask a favor?"

"????"

"please don't stop calling me sasuke-kun, I like it" a sweet smile answered him. she couldn't talk. She doesn't know why she's feeling this way. "thanks!" he muttered. Even sasuke doesn't know what he's doing. Why his reactions and words like this. _"I will be glad taking care of you…. Please don't stop calling me sasuke-kun, I like it" _those words of him echoed in her mind. _"I cant believe it"_

* * *

They were enjoying their time, they finished preparing the food and the table where they will eat. Suddenly,

7:50

_Knock_

_Knock_

"coming!" sakura yelled. "hinata! Ino! Tenten! How are you guys?"

"where fine sakura! how about you?" they replied. "I'm fine too! Come on in!" and they went inside sakura's house. "huh? Uchiha? What are you doing here?" ino asked pretending she doesn't know anything but actually, she was the one who told sasuke where sakura's house was. He and sakura remained silent for a while then blushed! "you see, sasuke went here a while ago and.. and.. and helped me… he washed the dishes! So cute" sakura chuckled, sasuke looked away slightly embarrassed. "oh! Uchiha helping out a friend huh? I smell something fishy" tenten said grinning. The two blushed. "quit it! Anyway, I invited the others too. Shikamaru, naruto and neji so sasuke will not be out of place or bored" sakura changed the topic. "so sakura? how was the food?" hinata questioned and smiled. "eh, you'll love it" sakura giggled once again.

After a few minutes, the others arrived as well. Same reaction was given to them about sasuke being there helping out a friend… neji saying he smells something fishy and naruto asking how was the food….. they went to the kitchen and ate. Everybody enjoyed their time and the food as well. They said that they will always go back in sakura's place so they could taste her cooking again. Ino saying she wants to live with sakura because her mom's cooking is so bad she always had to go out and buy food instead. They laughed… talked.. and enjoyed..

After almost one hour, they finished their chatting and eating. Most of the night was filled with chatting and laughing and getting to know. They all went back to their houses with smiles. The boys found the girls idea fun and they even asked the girls that they should do this more often… they really had fun even though it's a simple celebration let me say…

* * *

Its twelve in the midnight. Almost everybody in Konoha are sleeping…

IN SASUKE'S ROOM

Sasuke was sitting in a chair his room balcony looking at the sky thinking… deep thinking..

"_am I crazy? I don't really know why I did that all? Say those things? And why do I feel such fast heartbeat of mine if I see her smile? Or even just when I see her."_

"_**sasuke, you're inlove duh!"**_

"_do you think so?"_

"_**yeah bastard! Your nose bled when you saw her body…" **_his inner self grinned wide.

"_mou, whose nose will not bleed if they will see her body? She's damn sexy"_

"_**yeah you're right.. but you know, you've changed! Total change!"**_

"_yeah! I know… It's different! I never felt this before."_

"_**it seems that you're not that cold uchiha everyone knew huh? She's the only one that broke that fuckin ice in your heart."**_

"_aaa!! I am still sasuke! I still hate people! Those annoying girls… my dad! Grr…"_

"_**but not your friends of course… and sakura"**_

"_yeah!"_

IN SAKURA'S ROOM

She was lying in her bed thinking… and like sasuke, deep thinking.

"_why is he so kind? When I first met him… he was so whatever! He's a bastard! There's a sudden change.. and he's sweet! He said he would be glad to take care of me… he said he liked the –kun.. he even helped me. It was so not him.. still, he saw me with just my undies on! Wah!"_

"_**e sakura forget about that undies thing. It's quite different this time… he changed."**_

"_I know.. why do you think so?"_

"_**maybe it's because of you.."**_

"_why?"_

"_**maybe he liked you?"**_

"_no! I don't think so? Maybe.. uhhh.. he's just like that! But me? Im pretty sure I like him.. everytime I see him, my heart beats so fast."_

"_**I think he's not that bad. Besides his good looks, I do think he has good heart too…"**_

"_yah!"_

* * *

Guys! I'm sorry if this chapter sucks. I don't really know if it is good or not cuz I'm really sleepy… hehe! It's 3 in the morning here that's why I'm a little out of this world. I'm really sorry! But I really hope you like it… please leave a review. Thanks!

**NEXT CHPATER.. IS THIS LOVE? PART TWO**


	6. IS THIS LOVE? PART TWO

a/n: I'm in a hurry with my fanfics guys. Not really but I really write so slow. Hehe! I've been busy these days. But I'm really trying to finish it.

* * *

**WHAT LOVE CAN DO**

**CHAPTER SIX-IS THIS LOVE? PART TWO**

It's a usual day in Kakashi's class. It's 6:55 in the morning when Sakura arrived at school. Sasuke was there sitting with his eyes closed. Sakura greeted him a 'good morning' even though she's not sure if he's awake or not. He opened his eyes and greeted her back. Same thing with naruto, he's talking nonstop, shikamaru saying everything is troublesome and same as Sasuke, his eyes were closed. Hinata and Ino were chatting while neji and tenten in their classroom remained silent seeing as, they don't talk much. Kakashi arrived at 7:20, a bit early for them though, he started class immediately. Few subjects and recess time had passed. Few more subjects and it's lunch time. Sakura and the others decided that they will eat lunch together under the Cherry Blossom tree since they find it really fun when they eat together. They all went down together, only to earn few stares from other students. Some were awe, jealousy, anger and disbelief. Most were jealousy. Sakura and the others find it annoying.

When they reach the tree, they sat down and started eating their lunch except for Sasuke. All attention was turned to him when he said "guys, I'll go to the roof top"

"but sasuke, we just got here" naruto complained.

"yeah I know, but I'm not eating. See you guys later!" he said then stood up immediately and walked away. They just looked at him. "sakura, follow him! he'll be lonely if he's alone" tenten suggested and the others nodded in agreement. Sakura kept her lunch and put it back in her paper bag. She stood up and waved goodbye to her friends who did the same to her.

* * *

As she reach the rooftop door, she knocked twice but no one answered. _"it seems to be quiet out there" _she opened the door saw sasuke sitting in the rooftop railing, looking up the sky with his eyes closed. So not actually looking… facing! His hair swaying in the air and his face looked so relax. _"aaa! He's so hot" _she thought and smiled. "sasuke you might fall there! Do you want to die? Be careful" sakura scolded him like a mother. Sasuke's position was ruined and he faced her. "sorry M-O-M" he eyed her and went back to the ground, sat in the floor and leaned on the wall. His other leg is raised up while the other one is lying straight in the floor. His right hand resting in his right leg. "hey! Don't call me like that!" she said and walked to sasuke. Sakura sat beside him and started to get her bento box and opened it. "don't make me feed you again sasuke! Why wont you eat during lunch breaks? You'll get hungry" she said gain in a worried and 'mom' tone. "ee!! Give me that!" he took her bento box from her hands, opened it and parted the chop sticks. "what are you doing?"

"you said I wont make you feed me again…. That's why I'll feed you instead" he grinned. "but sasuke it's so…."

"uh-uh! No more buts sa-ku-ra! It's payback time for feeding me last week." His grin was wider now. "no, it's ok" she gave him her puppy dog eyes but sasuke covered his eyes quickly using his left hand. "don't give me those eyes you idiot! It turns me on" he grinned again and again and again removing his hands from his eyes and looked at her with an i-will-not-give up look. Sakura knew she wasn't going to win against him and just looked down to hide her blushing face. "turns you on eh? Hm. Fine" sasuke picked one teriyaki and put it up her mouth as she opened it and eat it. "you eat also sasuke-kun" she commanded. "yeah" he replied.

"you're beginning to sound different sasuke-kun! No more hn's huh? You talk more often and the words you're using are bit longer" she teased looking at him who just ate a piece of chicken teriyaki. He didn't answer but just eyed her with his expressionless face. "you're so cute like that sasuke"

"Aaa! I know"

"hm. So arrogant! Anyway, thanks again for helping me last Friday. You're so kind. I wont forget that"

"you wont forget even the time I saw you in just your undies?" he teased then smirked. She likes it when she sees him smile. She often see him smile specially when in class. "SASUKE STOP THAT IT'S SO EMBARASSING!" she yelled. "ne, I'm just joking! Take it easy"

"but it's not a good joke! She pouted and looked away as she allow him to feed her again. As soon as they finished, she placed her bento box back in her paper bag and leaned on the wall and sasuke did the same. "aaa!! I'm so full!" she stretched her arms and closed her eyes feeling the breeze of the air. She nearly jumped when she felt warm hands touching hers. Sakura opened her eyes and looked at sasuke but he was not looking, instead, he has his eyes closed. "sasuke-kun" she whispered. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at her green eyes. "you're so beautiful sakura" he muttered. She was shocked at his sudden reactions. Her heart was beating fast and she doesn't know what to do. "sasuke what are you saying?" she asked nervously but he.. not saying a word leaned closer. "sasuke-kun" she whispered.

Closer..

"sasuke?"

Closer..

"sasuke?"

Closer..

"wha-" she was stopped when she felt his lips locked unto hers. Eyes wide open, she looked at him who has his eyes closed. She doesn't know what to do, if she would push him away or not. She wanted to…. But she can't! _"what's this feeling?" _she thought. Few seconds later, she gave in and returned the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes. Suddenly, they fell in the ground but didn't mind at all. Not at all.

Sasuke's hands were both at the side of her head, left and right and it was touching the ground for balance. He was on top of her. both of them don't know if they're doing well since it's their first time. But all they know is they're enjoying! Ooohhhh… enjoying huh? How about that? Haha! He was getting on the point of licking her lips and begging for entrance when all of a sudden, a loud voice was heard.

"SASUKE! SAKU-" naruto opened the door and he was not expecting to see 'such thing'. "uhh guys! I'm sorry did I interrupt something? Ahehe" he scratched the back of his head nervously. Sakura and sasuke didn't move except they parted their lips but he was still on top of her. BLUSH!! BLUSH!! BLUSH! they do not know what to do, how to explain all this and waaahhh!! _"what the hell?" _they both thought. At the first place, he did not know why he just kissed her and to sakura, she didn't know why she just gave in like that. Naruto was outraged, shocked, amused or whatever you want to call it. But he just cant help it but grin. Wide! Wider!! Widest!!! As wide as he can!!!! He did not know how to react. He wants to laugh and just leave the two but… "uhmm.. guys.. you see, I don't know what to say.. uhhh.. I'm sorry to interrupt but it's 12:45. you're 15 minutes late in class. Ms. Kurenai asked me to look for you and uhmm.. better stand up…….."

PAUSE.

"oh god! We didn't notice the time" sakura shouted and Sasuke got off her fast. They quickly stood up, picked up their bags and ran as fast as they could not saying anything and leaving naruto behind. Naruto jus stood there. "seems like nothing happened huh?" he whispered to himself then smirked. "better keep my mouth close or else, the two of them will kill me" naruto then went back to his classroom after his few thinking and laughing.

* * *

"haruno! Uchiha! You two are one of the class' top students! Where have you been? Huh?" Kurenai asked.

"_shit! What will I say?" _sakura and sasuke ask themselves. Then, Naruto came. "never mind that! Now, go back to your seats and try to catch up with the lesson. We're a bit in a hurry" kurenai commanded. Sakura and sasuke went back to their seats quietly. _"whew! Saved!" _they thought. They can feel eyes watching their every move. All want to know where the two have been, specially ino, shikamaru and hinata.

The subjects before dismissal seemed to be pretty quiet for the two 'lovers' I supposed. They didn't know what to say to each other or how to start a conversation. They just glance at each other from time to time. When dismissal arrived, sakura quickly stood up and went to her locker. Her two friends approached her asking where they have been and what happened but sakura said that she will just tell them on the telephone and both agreed. Sakura told her friends that she needs to go home because she still need to do things at home. But actually, there's nothing. As she made her way to the classroom door, she passed by naruto "you better keep your mouth shut or else I'll kill you" she warned then went away not giving naruto a chance to say something. She went down and went to the school gate avoiding and ignoring boys who keep asking her out and some glares given by the other girls.

As she reach the school gate, she heard someone call her name "sakura!" it was sasuke. Sakura trying to calm her self down asked him why. She was avoiding his gaze. "can I walk you home?" he asked. "you sure sasuke-kun?"

"yeah"

"ok then thanks"

"do you want to use a car? Or just walk?"

"my house is just near. Let's just walk. Thanks again sasuke-kun"

"then they went out the school gate and started walking. Few minutes had passed…. Still, no one is talking. But sasuke took the courage and muttered a "sakura"

"hm?" she replied. "I'm sorry about a while ago. I didn't mean to. It's just that-" he was cut off when Sakura's index finger touched his lips "don talk! It's ok! It's already finish.. and I'm sorry too! I could have push you or punch you if like, but I didn't. I guess it was also my fault." He smiled and she returned it. He was staring at her when unexpectedly, rain started to pour. "AAAHHH!!" sakura shrieked. "quick sakura" sasuke grabbed her hand and pulled her gently, signaling her to run fast. _"her hands are soft" _he thought. "haha! This is fun sasuke!" she giggled and he stared at her with a smile in his face. "come on now" she called and it was her time to grab his hands and they ran together. "you seem to be enjoying e?" sasuke questioned.

"of course! I love the rain! Its been so long when I last took a bath in the rain. I enjoy it so much!" they continued to run and laugh. "so childish" he said. They seem to be enjoying so much. It's like they're dancing in the rain because they keep on running and turning and whatever. How sweet. Imagine that… you're out in the rain playing with the one you love. Rain is so romantic. And that's it.. sakura and sasuke were out there doing it. (a/n: guys, I cant exactly explain what's on my mind. Just imagine.. so sweet eh? Haha! I love rains!)

They continued to run and play in the rain. "love is like a rain sasuke" she muttered between her laughs and giggles. "hm. Why you say so?"

"because, rain gently pours. But sometimes, it's raging fast. And rain is so special, like love.. you can feel it.. but you cant stop it" they both laughed at this. "corny! But true! Haha" she continued to giggle and run. He followed her. when she was running, she didn't notice a bog rock in her way. She tripped off and fell in the ground. "ouch! That hurts!" she complained as she sat in the floor. Rain touched her pink hair and fragile body. "eh, I told you to take care of yourself" he said in a worried tone. He went to where she is and began to lift her up and carry her in his arms bridal style. "sasuke-kun what are you doing?"

"cant you see? I'm carrying you!" he smirked. "now hold still. I'll carry you back home. You're hurt little girl." Then he laughed. "e sasuke I'm alright. I can handle myself. It's so embarrassing. There are lots of people you see." She blushed a deep shade of red. "hn. They don't care. They should mind their own business."

She complained but he ignored her. sasuke carried her all the way back home. She's a little heavy but that's not a problem with him. when they reached her home, he put her down. "thanks sasuke-kun but I'm really ok. I'm sorry if troubled you" she apologized. "it's nothing! Really!" he said. "come on now, lets go inside. We might catch cold out here. I'll cook soup to warm us up. Come on!" she invited and they went inside her house.

Sakura handed him a towel to dry himself. After cooking, she sat down and ate it and he did also. Sakura also mixed hot chocolate for the two of the. Sasuke removed his blazer and polo shirt revealing his nice body. _"shit! I will faint if I continue to see this. So hot!!!!!!! _She's going crazy inside her. but outside, she seemed to don't bother. "how about you sasuke-kun? How will you go home? I mean… you're wet! I'm sorry it's my fault."

"ee, I'll ask naruto to pick me up. I left my car key in the schools guard house. Not a problem! Besides, I still need to discuss him about few things and he owes me."

"is it about a while ago? In the uhhmm… rooftop?"

"aaa" he replied. "I already talked to him about it."

"hmm.. but I still need to talk to him"

"uhhmm.. well ok! Thanks again sasuke-kun" he nodded. "please excuse me sakura." sasuke took out his cellphone from his bag. Luckily it didn't get wet. He asked naruto to pick him up and naruto agreed. sakura and sasuke did a little talking, and after a while, the doorbell rang and it was naruto. Sakura asked naruto to go inside even just for a while but naruto said that he's on a rush because the ramen store is distributing discount coupons for ramen that's why he needs to go before he's too late. Sasuke and naruto went inside sasuke's car. He thanked sakura saying he had a great time with her. he waved goodbye and went off. Sasuke didn't notice that he left his school blazer in sakura's house.

"_is this love?" _both thought.

"_**it certainly is"**_

* * *

Waahhh!! Review guys! Thanks! **Next chapter.. THAT HURTS!**


	7. THAT HURTS!

**WHAT LOVE CAN DO**

**CHAPTER SEVEN-THAT HURTS!**

It's very early in the morning when Sakura woke up. Yesterday, she washed sasuke's school blazer and dried it. She decided to go to school early since she doesn't want others to know that sasuke went to her house yesterday. You know, if someone saw that she gave him his school blazer, maybe they will ask something or whatever. She's very excited to give him back his school blazer and say thank you to him once again. Other than that, of course, she's excited to see him.

When sakura arrived in her school, she went up fast to their classroom. But when she was about to enter their classroom, she heard people talking and those people were talking about her. she decided to listen for a while. She recognized that voice. _"sasuke! And wait… there's still more" _she continued listening and knew that the others were shikamaru, naruto and neji's. She doesn't want to sneak out just like that but she can't control it. She got interested because she can hear her name.

* * *

INSIDE THE CLASSROOM

"really? You just did that?" neji asked.

"I never thought you would do such thing uchiha" shikamaru continued.

"yes yes! Sasuke did that and I just saw it in my two eyes." Naruto proudly said.

"hey guys stop it" sasuke tried to stop them but it seemed like no one is listening to her.

"so now you admit it huh? You really like her?"

"yeah, you wouldn't do that if you don't like her"

"so what now?"

"admit it uchiha" his friends started to reach his veins. Sasuke doesn't want to talk about it. He really has a bad mood now. Yesterday, when he got home from sakura's house… his parents arrived to tell him about something or just for a visit. He got annoyed by his friends who keep on asking.. for him, silly questions. Well, he do like sakura… but he's not yet ready to tell his friends.. or maybe, he wants sakura to know it first. "STOP IT! I KISSED HER BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW! I WAS OUT OF CONTROL AND WAHHH!!! PLEASE GUYS! LET'S NOT TALK ABOUT IT AND REMEMBER THIS! I DON'T LIKE HER OK? I DON'T LIKE HER! SHE'S ANNOYING! SO STOP!!"

"sasuke that's very rude of you" naruto said in a disappointed tone. After he said that, they heard the door open and it revealed sakura. The guys remained silent. "good morning guys" sakura greeted and she tried her best to look cheerful. "sasuke-kun here. I washed it for you" then sakura gave sasuke his school blazer. They can see sakura's eyes were watery. They're not sure if she heard it. After sasuke got his blazer from her hands, sakura quickly ran away.

"did she?" sasuke asked. "what do you think huh uchiha?" neji looked so disappointed. "we know you like her sasuke. You just don't want us to know." Shikamaru continued. "think about it sasuke, you made her cry." Naruto said with pity on his eyes. Sasuke remained silent. "we'll leave sasuke! We'll look for her" then his friends went out of their classroom. "shit! What will I do know?" he whispered to himself. "why am like this? I'm so damn fucking bitch." He continued to curse himself.

* * *

Sakura continued to run and cry. _"I thought he changed! I believed in him.. I believe that he has a good heart.. but I guess I'm wrong! Why of all? Why of all he's the one I fell in love with? It's only hurting me."_

"SAKURA" naruto called. Sakura's back was facing them. She wiped her tears, faced them and smiled. "what is it guys?" she asked as if nothing happened. "sakura! stop acting like you're happy! We know what you feel! Please understand him. yesterday, his parents visited him and you know he hates his father. Maybe something bad had happened. It's affectind his mood." Neji and shikamaru tried to explain everything to her. "but guys! Still, he doesn't need to say those hurtful words. You understand me right? It really hurts when you hear those words coming from…. The one you love" she confessed whispering the last words and fell in her knees. "I'm sorry if I'm so damn dramatic. I can get really emotional you see. This is the first time I felt this." She was looking down. Shikamaru, neji and naruto went to her and tried to comfort her. after a few minutes, ino, hinata and tenten arrived and saw sakura with neji, naruto and shikamaru crying. They asked what happened and the three guys explained it to them. They, too, tried to comfort and make her feel better.

"thank you guys! I'm feeling a little better now. Thanks for being there." Sakura cheered up a little because of her friends. They went back to their classrooms because it's almost seven in the morning. When sakura and the others reached their classroom, sasuke just looked at her every move. He kept cursing himself. He wants to apologize but he can't. other than that, he still has many problems and its hunting him. _"oh god!" _he thought.

_-FLASHBACK-_

"_sasuke! I think you know that after this school year, you will be needing to go and leave the country to help in our company in the U.S" his dad told him._

"_I know, but dad.. I'm happy here. I don't want to run a company. I'm still young. I'll continue my studies here."_

"_that's not what I'm asking you to do sasuke! You will study in the U.S so you can help and take care of your mother there while I'm in Europe to manage things. Besides, you will still be going back"_

"_but dad! I will go back after how many years? Three or five? Or even longer? Why don't you let Itachi do it?"_

"_uchiha sasuke are you refusing my orders? Itachi is busy traveling from country to country to organize things in our companies outside Tokyo. He's been doing a lot for us. That's the least you can do for our family and for our companies sasuke!!!! Don't you dare disobey me!"_

"_dad! I cant! I don't want to! That's not what I want to do! I will stay here!"_

"_whether you like it or not sasuke" his father went away leaving sasuke and his mother alone. "I'm sorry sasuke dear, I tried to talk to your dad about this. I told him I can take care of myself but he's really strong-headed. He won't even listen to me" her mother apologized. Sasuke was so sad. He doesn't want to leave Japan. He doesn't want to leave his friends and 'love ones' but he can't do anything.. even his mom! All he wants is freedom! Freedom to choose and decide for himself. Not others even his own dad to decide for him._

_-END OF FLASHBACK-_

He sat in his sit lost in his thoughts. Sakura too was there, seeming like he doesn't belong in the world. Many subjects had passed. Still, sasuke and sakura haven't talk to each other yet. Their friends began to worry about this. When dismissal arrived, sasuke followed where sakura was going. Stalker? Not really. sakura didn't this because sasuke kept a distance. Far, but near enough to see her. When sakura reached the school gate, sasuke still kept an eye on her. he was shocked when he saw sakura jump in delight and run towards a certain man and hugged him. he looked older than them. A year or two he supposed. He has black spiky hair and has green eyes like sakura. The boy hugged her back and kissed her in the forehead. After a few minutes, they went inside a black car.

"_he just what? But? Why?" _His thoughts were racing inside his mind. He can't believe it. _"sakura has a boyfriend and she didn't even bother to tell us? What the heck is going on in this world? But if what I'm thinking is true, why did she let me kiss her then? Damn it! How come?" _he truly cant believe it. He doesn't know if what he saw is really true or he is just hallucinating. He can feel anger inside him.

* * *

This time, sasuke went to school very early to wait for Sakura. he knows sakura will arrive early, he can feel it. Haha! After few minutes, the door opened and he knew it. It was really sakura. he quickly ran to sakura… "sakura I need to ask you something!" he said

"what's your problem?"

"do you have a boyfriend? How come you're not telling?"

"WHAT?"

"what, what? What's you're answer?"

"………"

"sakura talk to me!"

"…….."

"SAKURA! damn it! I saw you yesterday with somebody. You hugged him.. he kissed you! Who's that?" he said in a nearly shouting voice.

"……."

"SAKURA!"

"you don't care!" sakura was facing down.

"what do you mean I don't care? Of course I care!"

"how dare you ask me questions like that! You're not even my boyfriend sasuke!" she yelled at him. Anger inside her about yesterday is still not fading away. He can't say something. _"yeah right! I'm not even his boyfriend how dare me ask her. I'm so damn freakin' idiot. Aaa! I'm just jealous."_

* * *

Aaa.. it's short. Next chapter.. **ANNOUNCEMENT**


	8. ANNOUNCEMENT

a/n: A shikaino first and a little nejiten here. I'm tired! Haha..

* * *

**WHAT LOVE CAN DO**

**CHAPTER EIGHT-ANNOUNCEMENT**

Kakashi, for the second time, arrived early. As long as he reached and opened the classroom door, he explained everything quickly before his class could interrupt him with nonsense questions like why is he early and so on. "ehem. I have an announcement to make. Next next Friday, a ball, or should I say a dance for the Junior and Senior students of Konoha High will be held. You are lucky because this is the first batch who will experience this dance. The three sections in the junior level including you are assigned to fix and decorate the inside venue like tha tables and chairs, the stage etc. On the other hand, the seniors will be assigned to fix the outside venue and prepare the invitations. A meeting will be held for the junior and seniors later. You have two weeks to prepare. The things you're going to use are ready, the only problem is, how you're going to use it creatively. I expect everybody to help and cooperate. NO SUBJECTS FOR TWO WEEKS" the class jumped in delight and excitement. ".. and ehem. NO DATES, NO DANCE! Now go out and head to the dance hall. And please excuse me, I still need to know the ending in come come paradise before I start reading the 'make out tactics' (a/n: Kakashi's new book in naruto shippuuden ) The class stood up and made their way to the dance hall where the meeting will be held. Everybody is talking about the upcoming dance. All were excited. Except for some though, who were worried about the 'no date, no dance'

As they reach the dance hall, they sat down in the mono block chairs and wait. After a few minutes, the student council president went to the stage and explained everything to them. He asked opinions from the students about how they are going to design the hall and settle things up. He did a little more talking and after that, he asked the boys to gather all the mono block chairs and place it outside the hall so they can start. He also asked the girls to prepare the things that will be used. "no need to hurry fellow students, we have lots of time! Let's make our first dance the best of all and let us enjoy!!"

* * *

"Tenten! Over here!" hinata, ino and sakura called. "coming" tenten replied. "aaa.. I should be working outside not here. but anyway, I just want to talk to you guys even for just a while." Tenten said. "so, I bet this dance will be fun." Ino assured. "yeah, except I don't like the idea of having a date. Do we really need one? I mean, we could just go ourselves and have fun. How about those who don't have one? does that mean they can't go? Hmm.." Hinata said unsure. "nah, it doesn't matter! But you.. I'm pretty sure you will go with Naruto" tenten smiled. "yeah, but how about us?" sakura asked. "that's not a problem, there are plenty guys there who are dying to go to the dance with us." Ino joked and they laughed. "hey Sakura, how about you? Are you and sasuke ok now?" Tenten questioned and sakura looked down. "no! he didn't even say sorry yet and me, I just shouted at him yesterday. He thought that my brother is my boyfriend and I told him he doesn't care about it because he's not even my boyfriend. I know that hurts but I was carried away. Anyway guys, let's just keep ourselves busy and forget about those" sakura cheered up and her friends nodded. "tenten! Why are you there? Go out here and help" the class president in tenten's class scolded. "ooppss! Gotta go now! Bye!"

Everybody seems to be busy, they are determined and they're really trying their best so the place will be fascinating. They haven't started yet with the making and still preparing the ideas but they're sure that the place will be nice, just right for a romantic night.

"yamanaka! Go and deliver this to Sir Kakashi." The student council president commanded Ino to give the papers with their ideas in it for the school dance to Kakashi and wait for him and the other teachers to approve it. Ino went out of the hall and went to the teacher's room. She stayed for at least 5minutes outside the faculty room to wait for Kakashi to come out again to tell them the decision. Luckily, it was approved and Kakashi told them that they can start their work. Ino went back down to the dance hall to deliver the news to their student council president.

When she passed by the Cherry Blossom tree where they usually eat, she saw Shikamaru laying down under the tree with his eyes closed. "hi shika-kun! Are you awake?" she said in a cheerful voice and walked towards him. he liked the shika-kun. It was his nickname for her. he opened his eyes and eyed her who sat beside him. "why are you here? should you be there with the others and help?" she asked.

"Aaaa! It's too troublesome. I would prefer staying here and sleep." Ino giggled. "hm.. why?"

"nothing shika. I just wonder, when will you stop saying that favorite word of yours? Haha" right here, right now… she wanted to ask him if he could go to the dance with her. But if you will think of it, it's a bit odd that the girl asked a boy. Ino laid down in the grass like him. quite surprising, he knows she doesn't like this kind of things. But it doesn't matter for her, she's with the one she love.

Shikamaru glared at Ino, she noticed this and she moved her head sideward to face 'her shika-kun'. She smiled at him. He blushed at their closeness. He blushed because of her smile. he turned his head on the other side so she will not see him blush. _"it's so troublesome"_

"shika-kun" she muttered.

"hm?"

"do you like someone?" she asked seriously.

"what? I mean.. uhmmm.. i-i-i…"

"nah! You don't need to answer it. It's your personal life. I shouldn't be asking questions like that."

"_damn it! I can't say it" _he thought.

"oh well, I better go now, I still need to report to our student council president something." She stood up but before she can walk, Shikamaru grabbed her wrist. "shika? What's the problem?"

"Ino, would you like to go to the dance with me?" he asked nervously hoping she would accept. To her, she was so shocked yet glad. "of course shika! I'd love to go to the dance with you!" she smiled sweetly and him, still holding her wrist. "and by the way ino, yes, I do like someone…. And it's you. I love you ino!" she was so happy. Those three words mean a lot to her. ino ran towards him and hugged him tight."

"I love you too my shika-kun!" he returned the hug and smiled inside him. he too was glad.

* * *

"really? We're so happy for you Ino!" ino's friends congratulated her. "thanks guys!" she replied. Those were also the reactions of Neji, Naruto and Sasuke. They were not expecting such news from a lazy ass like him. oh well, that's life.

"_better make my move now, or else.. I'll be a complete outcast here!" _the hyuuga genius thought.

* * *

Everybody readied themselves to go home. They were tired of course and they all want to rest. Tenten is with Sakura, Ino and Hinata. They were sitting down in the ground outside the school's dance hall resting. Their 'resting moment' were a little distracted when they saw neji heading towards them. "what is he up to?" sakura asked. "we'll see.." ino grinned while tenten, she just sat down there and wait for neji. With Hinata, she has a guess in what will happen. After all, he's her cousin and they pretty much know about each other well. "uhmm Tenten" neji called while the others were only watching them. "hm?" she replied. "are you free today?" he asked. The girls wanted to laugh out loud and tease them. But good thing, they were able to hold it. "uhmm.. yes why?"

"you see, I like to treat you to a restaurant today. Do you mind?"

"for what?"

"uhmm.. nothing! Just wanted to."

"ok then!" she smiled. They can't say much that time. They were a little conscious about how they act because they were with their friends. "ok, lets go?" neji offered. "yah sure! Uhmm.. guys, bye now! See you tomorrow!" tenten winked at him. from afar, Naruto, Shikamaru and Sasuke were watching Neji. "looks like you're the one left behind Uchiha" naruto said. Not tease. He wants sasuke to apologize to Sakura. Sasuke remained silent and didn't respond.

"_what will I do?" _sasuke asked himself.

* * *

"uhmmm… I heard from hinata, your favorite is pasta right?" neji questioned.

"yup!"

"want to go to a pasta restaurant?"

"sure neji-kun!" she smiled.

When they reached the pasta restaurant, (cant think of a name) Tenten ordered a lasagna and Neji ordered a spaghetti. They enjoyed every second there. It's the first time neji asked a girl out. If his fan girls would see them, gosh! Tenten will be killed!

When their orders arrived, they kept silent and eat. "uhmm.. neji-kun!" she said.

"hm?"

"do you want to say something?"

"uhmm.. what do you mean?"

"I know this is not your thing. So I was just thinking, you need to tell me something that's why you invited me out." She giggled and he blushed.

"uhmm.. you see, yeah.. I really want to tell you something. Actually, ask…."

"hm?? What is it?"

"I want to ask you to the dance… but you see, if you don't like or you already have one, it's ok.."

"neji you're so cute! Of course I would!" blush… blush… blush…

"thanks Tenten." He returned the smile. _"here I go.." _he thought. He was just thinking of confessing his love for her. he doesn't know how to begin or what to say, he doesn't know about things like this. Sure his smart, but he can get really stupid when it comes to love. "uhmmm.. Tenten" he muttered and she asked why.. "I want to tell you something.. uhmm.. I really…--" he was cut off when his phone rang. "damn it" he said. "please excuse me tenten." Tenten sighed in relief…

* * *

That's it for now. Sorry if it's short, same as the previous chapter. And with the Neji and tenten thing… it's stopped for a while. I'll continue his 'confessions' some other time.

**NEXT CHAPTER.. SWEET SATURDAY!**


	9. SWEET SATURDAY

**WHAT LOVE CAN DO**

**CHAPTER NINE- SWEET SATURDAY**

It's Saturday in the afternoon, Tenten, Hinata and Ino were in Sakura's house. Sakura as usual, would prepare food for them. Students only have four days left to prepare for the dance. Everything is almost finished. They made it fast but assured that it will be the best. Invitations were already given. The teachers will be the host for the night so the students can enjoy. "Sakura, why did you invite us here anyway?" Hinata asked. Sakura faced down and started to talk. "uhmmm… guys, actually, I can't find a good timing to say this, you're always busy and I don't know what will your reaction be…" The girls just continued staring at her. "uhhmm you see, I already informed the school about this.. it's because I will be gone for one week and-" she was cut off when the girls asked her why and how about the dance.

"uhmm guys, let me finish first. I really miss home and besides, I don't have a date for the dance so I can't go. But that's really not the issue here. I was given a chance so I would take it. I really like to go to the dance but it's ok. I will be leaving tomorrow!" Sakura explained. "are you sure that's the only reason Sakura?" Ino asked. "Aaa! I know what you're thinking! I was really affected about that Sasuke thing but it doesn't matter"

"Sakura, is there anything that can change your mind?" Tenten questioned in a weak voice. "hm. I don't think so. Besides, I will still be coming back. That's ok!"

"But Sakura, we wont enjoy our dance night without you!" Hinata told her. "thank you guys that's really sweet! But I know you will still enjoy it! Trust me!"

"Sakura" the girls muttered. "it's ok" sakura said in a very cheerful voice. They kept silent for a while. "Sakura, we should be going now. Bye!" Ino said in hurry pulling Hinata and Tenten out of Sakura's house. _"are they mad?" _Sakura thought.

* * *

They stopped at a nearby bench. "ino! why?" tenten asked. Ino had thought of an idea. They didn't want Sakura to miss all the fun. Of course, they were not against Sakura's decision of going home because they know she really misses her family. Maybe someday after the dance she could visit home. "guys I have an idea! I don't know if this will work but we can't tell unless we try." Ino said. "what's your plan?" Ino didn't answer Hinata and Tenten's question but she just winked at them and took out her cellphone from her pocket. Tenten and Hinata understood what Ino was doing and just waited. "I hope this will work!"

_**Ring..**_

_**Ring..**_

"hello? This is Sasuke." Sasuke's voice can be heard from Ino's cellphone. "hey you Uchiha bastard!" Ino shouted. "who's this?"

"this is Ino you baka!"

"hn. What's your problem?"

"what's my problem? Sasuke!! Do you know that Sakura will be gone for a week because she will be going home and she will not attend the dance night and half of her reason is because of you!!" she said without stopping or pausing for a while.

"what?"

"yes baka! It's because of those stupid words and fucking mouth of yours!" Ino was angry. "what do you want me to do?" he asked. "you stupid! You're so mean! I'm not asking you to do anything!!! I was just telling you!! And do you know that she will leave today and-" she stopped because Sasuke hanged up the phone. "shit! He hanged up!"

"what do you think he will do?" Hinata asked. "I don't know! The only thing we could do here is wait and hope that Sakura or Sasuke will call saying that it's alright now. Besides, I told Sasuke she will leave today but actually it's tomorrow. It's the only way." And the girls nodded hoping Sasuke will do anything to stop Sakura.

* * *

Sakura was fixing her things for tomorrow. Actually, her parents didn't know that she will visit, she wants to surprise them. She went to the door because she heard the doorbell rang. She was sure that it was her friends but when she opened the door, she was not expecting to see Sasuke. "sakura am I too late?" he asked and she just eyed him with a questioning look. Sasuke hugged her tight making her so frozen. "sakura! please don't leave!" he said. "how? How did you-"

"It doesn't matter how! Please Sakura! I'm sorry for what I had said. I was just not in the mood that day because of my dad. I didn't mean to hurt you Sakura"

"sasuke-kun" she muttered. "please sakura!" she wanted to go home. She was longing for this but she doesn't know the weird feeling she's feeling now. Everything is set, what will she do? "sakura" he called again still embracing her. "yes Sasuke-kun! I will stay! And I'm sorry too for saying words that hurt your feelings. I was carried away too by my emotions. I'm sorry sasuke-kun. And by the way, the one that you're asking me, the guy? Aaa.. he's my brother! That's pretty usual if I will hug him, I haven't seen him for months."

"it's nothing Sakura. I'm glad I was wrong of thinking he's your boyfriend. And one thing more, please go to the dance with me Sakura!" he asked and they parted. Sakura placed her right hand in his right cheek and it was hot and red. "yes Sasuke! I will!" she smiled and he returned it.

* * *

_**Ring..**_

_**Ring..**_

"sakura!" said Ino. "where are you guys?" Sakura asked from her cellphone. "we're just nearby" Ino answered. "reall? Anyway, thanks!"

"thanks for what?"

"e, I know it's all your idea guys. Thank you! Please tell Hinata and tenten that too"

"no prob!"

"Anyway guys, come here!"

"yup! We will!"

"thanks! Bye!

"bye!"

* * *

After five minutes, Ino, Hinata and Tenten came. Sasuke was still there. The five of them were in Sakura's kitchen. Sakura prepared tea for them to drink. "so, you did come. Huh?" Ino told sasuke but the uchiha there didn't answer but blushed. "I told you she will leave today.." Ino continued. "you did?" sakura answered for Sasuke. "yeah! That's the only way you know!" Ino replied and sipped in her tea cup. "hm. Such a liar" Sakura said.

"so it means she will not really leave today?" Sasuke asked a bit confused. "nope! Tomorrow is her supposed departure. Good thing you came and asked her to stay. We, her friends can't stop her and it was only you who did. How sad for us" Ino pouted. "it wasn't like that.. it's just-" Sakura couldn't say anything. She and Sasuke were blushing in embarrassment. _"yah! How come sasuke changed my mind?" _she told herself. Yes, she didn't know what pushed her to stay. Is it his hug and sweet words that turned her on? Besides, who wouldn't change her mind of a 'hot' Uchiha will come and hug you, begging you to stay?

Sasuke on the other hand doesn't know what pushed him to stop her. uhh, of course, she loves sakura. "so I think the two of you are ok now?" tenten questioned. Sakura and sasuke nodded in reply. "so sakura, how about your visit now?" hinata said glaring at her. "uhmm.. I don't knoe yet but I'm planning to visit a week after our sembreak starts."

"I see. Anyway, you guys have something to wear for the night?" hinata asked. Naruto already invited her to the dance, so the four of them have 'dates' already. "uhmm.. no actually" ino, tenten and sakura replied. "it says in the invitation that we should wear semi formal clothes. So it means, no formal gowns. Wanna go to the mall?"

"great idea hinata" said tenten. "uhm.. I think I should be going now. I still need to do something at home" sasuke blankly said. "you sure? or you just don't want to come?" sakura teased. "Aaa! You got me!"

"ok sasuke-kun! We'll see you on Monday. Thanks again" sakura thanked him and he nodded. He went out, went inside his car and drove off. When he was gone, Sakura closed the door and screamed out loud. "geez Sakura, what's the scream about?" Ino questioned covering her ears. "sorry guys, I've been wanting to do this since a while ago. I'm so damn happy!"

"let me guess, it's because sasuke did something to you again that you're not really expecting. Huh? Sakura?" tenten suspiciously said. "waahhh!! Of course I wasn't expecting he'll do such thing! Well, it's all thanks to you guys! I love you very much!"

"sakura, but the 'roof top' incident was still the best!" (see chapter six) hinata taunted. "AAAHHH!! Don't want to remember that!!!!!" Sakura screamed again covering her ears not wanting to hear more. "sakura!!" Ino shouted.

"e, I'm sorry! I don't really want to remember that! It's so…. Waaahh!! I don't know!"

"yikeeee…." The girls teased!

"hey! That's enough! Come on! Let's go now! I don't want to be home late! Come on guys!"

"yeah fine, let's go! You just don't want to be teased that it's so romantic!" the girls laughed and they went to the mall and bought their dresses.

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER.. THE MAGICAL NIGHT! THE DANCE!**


	10. THE MAGICAL NIGHT! THE DANCE!

**WHAT LOVE CAN DO**

**CHAPTER TEN- THE MAGICAL NIGHT! THE DANCE!**

It's seven in the night, the dance will start at 7:30. the four girls were in tenten's house waiting for their 'dates' to pick them up. Sakura was wearing a white tube dress with a black ribbon that surrounds her waist. Tenten was wearing a light pink halter dress, while Ino wore a brown dress and Hinata, she was wearing an off-shoulder orange dress. Of course they were wearing high heel sandals and accessories that match their dresses, simple but elegant looking.

It's 7:10 when the boys arrived. The girls rushed to the door only to see four VERY handsome guys. They were all wearing a polo shirt and a black coat on top of it, denim pants and a chuck tailor shoes. Sasuke was wearing a white polo, neji a red one, naruto with an orange polo and Shikamaru with a brown polo inside. They unbuttoned their coat and it made them look hotter (a/n: I just love saying hot! LOL )

The boys were stunned too. They haven't seen their dates as beautiful and as sexy as now. Hairstyles were different too. They all smiled at the sight before them. After their staring moment, they headed to a car, more of a van, just right in size for them to fit in, then made their way to the schools dance hall. "hey guys I have an idea" sasuke said from the driver's seat in his unusual tone. It sounds like a bit lively and not as emotionless as ever. "what?" the rest asked. "since our sembreak is coming after the dance, why don't we hang-out together? We can all go in our vacation house and spend vacation there for few days."

"it's a little different for you Uchiha to ask things like that but I'm sure it will be fun!" naruto said and the others muttered a yes. "ok then it's set"

As soon as they finished their conversation, they arrived at the schools dance hall. "here we go" they were all excited. The four 'couples' walked to the door and opened it catching the attention of many. They were all expecting that sasuke, neji, naruto and shikamaru will not come, but they did. Guess they were wrong. And now, they're together with four very beautiful girls. Some inside the dance hall were really jealous. Boys or girls they were all jealous. What great couples they make. They sat down in a big round table and get some drinks. Whatever they do, glares from other people will still not be removed.

* * *

Minutes had passed. Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru and Ino were dancing in the marble dance flor while Tenten, neji, sakura and sasuke remained sited chatting with each other. "can I take a picture of you two?" tenten asked sakura and sasuke who shyly nodded and smiled in the camera. Well, tenten loves to take pictures. It was her hobby ever since. Remember the time she took pictures of Sasuke and Sakura in the rooftop sitting in the floor and blushing madly? (chapter three)

Few minutes later again, "tenten, wanna dance?" naji offered his hand and tenten nodded. They went to the dance floor and danced.

SILENCE BETWEEN SASUKE AND SAKURA

"uhmm.. sasuke-kun do you mind if we-" before she could continue, Sasuke immediately said yes, stood up and offered a hand to Sakura just like what neji did a while ago. Sakura smiled, she was happy that sasuke wanted to and he didn't refuse.

When sasuke and sakura reached the dance floor, a slow song began to play. When sakura heard it, she blushed and just stood there. She wasn't sure about this but Sasuke grabbed her waist, put his arms around it and pulled her closer to him. She blushed even more at their position. She was shy at first but couldn't do anything about it so she wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head in his chest. Their friends were also in the same position. The song continued to play…

_From the first time_

_You laid your lips on mine_

_It feels like the smile on my face_

_Will last till the end of time_

_But I'm not so sure_

_You're the one that I should pursue_

_My mind tells me no_

_But my heart only says that it's you_

She felt so safe when he's around. She knows that as long as he's there, she will be happy forever… even if they haven't admitted to each other yet their true feelings, they already feel comfortable at each others company.

_I think I'm falling_

_Maybe I'm falling for you_

_Yeah I think I'm falling_

_Baby I'm falling for you_

Sakura and Sasuke danced slowly with the song. Sakura looked up and he looked down. Faces were inches apart. They looked at each others eyes so deeply. In those eyes, there's something different, something unusual, something saying 'I LOVE YOU'

_Only time will tell_

_The mystery has yet to unfold_

_Who's gonna feel loves warmth_

_And the other left in the cold_

Sasuke and sakura doesn't want to part. If they could, they will be in each others arms forever. That they will always make each other happy and will never let go. Wishing that it wouldn't last and today will be forever.

_Yeah I think I'm falling_

_Maybe I'm falling for you_

_Yeah I think I'm falling_

_Baby I'm falling for you_

_That I think I'm falling_

_Maybe I'm falling for you_

_Yeah I think I'm falling_

_Baby I'm falling for you…_

As the song stopped, they almost kissed but the next song was a fast one. _"damn it!" _They both thought and parted slowly. Still want some more. "sasuke! Sakura!" naruto yelled calling the two of them. Sasuke and Sakura just looked at naruto with a questioning look. "let's eat" naruto said and the two muttered a yeah and they went back to their table and eat. They were all chatting with each other. They were talking about their upcoming vacation in the Uchiha resort, about the dance and many more,

"guys I'll go to the balcony upstairs" sakura said then everyone nodded. "me too, I'll go out to the garden back there to get some fresh air." Tenten also told her friends and again, they nodded.

* * *

Tenten is outside the garden catching some fresh air. No one is actually there besides her since everybody was busy dancing and eating inside the hall. She stood there looking at the beautiful flowers and suddenly, someone hugged her from behind and placed his chin on top of her shoulder. She doesn't know why she didn't notice someone who went out there, maybe because she's lost in her thoughts. "are you enjoying?" he said. It was neji.

"neji-kun" she muttered. She can't say anything but that. She was frozen. Blush.. blush.. blush.. "you know tenten, there's this girl who I really really like. And as days pass by, I learned to love her. I don't know why but I still fell for that girl.

He leaned closer to her ear and whispered, "tenten, I love you!" with that, tenten's eyes widened and she froze even more. She can't say anything. She was too shocked to tell something. _"am I dreaming?" _she asked herself, then she found the urge to talk. "neji-kun, are you serious?" she asked as he let go of her. "yes tenten, I am!" tenten still cant believe it. She hugged neji tight and said, "neji-kun, I love you too! I really do love you!" neji smiled at this. He was glad that she accepted him.

He gently pulled tenten away from him and touched her left cheek which was slightly red and hot. He then leaned forward to her and kissed her passionately as she willingly returned it. They kissed under the bright moon and around the beautiful flowers. Seems like paradise.

When they parted, they both smiled at each other. "tenten, thank you" he whispered to her. "thank you too neji. I didn't expect this. I thought I will forever be watching you from a distance and will never have a chance to say those words to you. I want you to know that I really love you. I love you for who you are neji."

"I know tenten. I love you too." he said and kissed her again….

* * *

Sakura was in the balcony, she was in deep thoughts. She's thinking about so many things. The day she met Sasuke and her friends, their times together, the day when he apologized to her, when he kissed her, hugged her and many more…

The first time she came here from Konoha, all she was expecting to happen was to meet Ino again, to have good grades and meet new friends. But the least she expected had happened. To find love.. She felt this for the first time. Also for the first time, she was kissed by someone once she thought a stranger and a bastard.. but hell yeah, she fell for him.

Sasuke decided to go to the balcony too. He wanted to take this opportunity to tell Sakura his true feelings for Sakura. He opened the balcony door and stood beside Sakura. he placed his left arm around her waist which sakura find a little awkward. "why Sasuke-kun?" sakura asked him. She knew he was going to tell her something. She can feel it. "uhmm, sakura, I need to tell you something…."

"what is it Sasuke-kun?"

"uhmmm you see… man I suck at this.."

"you suck at what?"

"uhmm… sakura, I want you to know that I really l-o-o-v-e….-" he was cut off when naruto opened the door and called for them. "Sakura, Sasuke, the last dance will start soon. Lets go know" naruto said. "damn it! Why is this dobe always have to ruin our time together? Fuck!"

"sasuke-kun, come on! I don't want to miss the last dance.. we only danced once you know.." sakura offered a hand to him. "uhh.. yeah" then they went back to the dance hall and danced their final dance. Well, both were not really a fan of dancing stuffs that's why they don't a dance a lot. Afterwards, they all went home with memories kept with them. This day was a very beautiful day for them. They know that the coming days we be much greater… so watch out.

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER.. LIAR!**


	11. LIAR!

a/n: the next chapters will be more interesting.. LOL I hope you'll like it!

* * *

**WHAT LOVE CAN DO**

**CHAPTER ELEVEN-LIAR!**

It's a very fine morning in Konoha,. Birds were chirping and the people were busy in the streets. Everyone is in the Hyuuga's house waiting for the Uchiha to fetch them. Neji or naruto can drive but they chose to use one car and they've decided that Sasuke will drive. They were all excited and sure that that this will be no boring vacation. It almost nine in the morning when sasuke arrived, "hey guys" the Uchiha greeted. "hi" the rest responded. "come on, lets go now" and everyone nodded. The girls went inside the car while the boys put all things in the car trunk.

One hour had passed.. tenten was sleeping in neji's shoulder, naruto was sleeping in Hinata's lap while ino and shikamaru were awake. Sasuke is the one driving and sakura was sitting in front beside sasuke. She was looking out the window adoring the beautiful sight of the ocean and trees which she saw the first time. Then after a few minutes, she fell a sleep.

It took them two hours to reach the resort and it was so beautiful. Its big and quiet knowing that it's a private resort. The view of the ocean was also great. Its very peaceful and stress-free out there. Every month, someone is going there to clean it.. "wow sasuke-kun it's nice" sakura stretched out her arms and feel the cold breeze of the air. "yeah sasuke it's nice!" ino and tenten mutteres and they both closed their eyes. "no ones here besides us? It's very quiet you know" hinata questioned. "uhmm yeah" sasuke replied.

"I hope someone here will not say troublesome anymore, right shikamaru?" neji teased. "shut up!!"

"oh come on guys! Lets go inside, I'm tired of sitting, I want to have fun!" naruto said lively and they went inside. "where will be our room?" ino asked. "me and tenten will share the same room" neji prolonged and it made tenten blush. "I'll go with hinata. And for sure ino will be with Shikamaru. So that leaves the two of you!" naruto and the others grinned glaring at sasuke and sakura. "hey guys that's so unfair!" sakura pouted. "it's ok with me" sasuke said coldly but inside him, he was grinning wide. "ok then, it's final. Come on now! We'll swim after" naruto said and they went inside their rooms.

"hey sakura! what are you doing? Go and change now! The bathroom is there!" sasuke commanded. He was only wearing his shorts for swimming and he was not wearing a shirt. So hot. "uhmmm.. sasuke-kun…"

"oh come on sakura! I already saw you in just your under garments. No need to be shy." He was grinning. He cant help it specially when he remembers that time. "hah! And it resulted you having nose bleed. Am I right? Am I too sexy for you sa-su-ke-kun?" she said his name syllable by syllable. Sasuke can't say anything. Yeah, she was right. He did have nose bleed after he saw her with just her undies. "no I did not!"

"heh, who are you tricking? Maybe when you see me in my swimsuit you'll get nose bleed again" she teased again. "sakura quit it!" sasuke pushed her inside the bathroom telling her to change. "e sasuke, you're so mean!"

After a few minutes, Sakura went out of the bathroom wearing a short white shorts, a pink off shoulder, pink flip flops and under her clothes was her two-piece swimsuit. "lets go down" sasuke said not looking at her and it made her giggle. Sasuke was so embarrassed.. "you're so funny sasuke-kun" she laughed at him. "eh, enough of that! I will not… again.. have that some kinda blood ok?" she giggled even more. He cant say it directly. "yeah fine"

When they went down, the others were already there. They all went to the kitchen and cooked their food together. It's funny though that the others do not know how to cook but they still tried. They were not sure if the food that they cooked will taste good but they're a little confident because Sakura helped them.

They ate their food outside in the sand. The boys prepared tables and chairs where they can eat and sit. After eating, they all went swimming in the beach. The boys were drooling because of what they are seeing right now. The girls were even sexier this time than the dance night. except for sasuke though, he kinda' readied himself in what he'll see and he made sure no more nose bleeding.

The girls were all wearing two piece swimsuit but in different colors. In all their minds, they kept on saying that their partners were really hot and sexy.

After a little swimming, hinata, ino, naruto and shikamaru were making a sand castle. They were having a contest on whose pair will make the best sand castle while neji, sakura, sasuke and tenten were playing in the water.

When it's getting dark, they decided to go inside to take a shower and change. They didn't actually notice the time because they were enjoying too much. After changing, they ate dinner but this time, the boys cooked for the girls. How sweet ; ) but all they did was laugh and they even asked the girls how to do this and that. after eating dinner, they went outside again and settled a bonfire. "guys, what do you want to do? I'm getting bored." Shikamaru asked. "how about truth or dare?" ino recommended. Neji, sasuke and shikamaru doesn't like the idea and they were giving others a 'damn no' look. "that's a great idea ino!" naruto beamed. Well, the other boys can't do anything about it. Besides, majority wins. "ok now, I'll start with you Shikamaru." Prolonged naruto. "hey! Why me?" shikamaru complained. "it's because I want you to be first! Get it?"

"hm. Fine!"

"good. So truth or dare?" naruto asked as the others listened. "dare!" shiamaru said. He wasn't so sure of this. "ok. Hmm.. no more saying of troublesome this whole vacation!" naruto grinned but shikamaru complained again. "hey! That's not fair!"

"fine, fine.. how about no saying of troublesome this whole stay in the resort? Is it fair now? Dare?" shikamaru thought for a while. "fine" he said. _"I can say it when they're not around. And I'm sure they will forget about that stupid dare and besides, it's not that troublesome! Ooppss.."_

"so tenten, truth or dare?" shikamaru questioned. "truth" she responded. "do you like neji?" with that question, everyone got interested. "no" tenten answered and everyone muttered a "what?" and neji, he was just sitting there. The girls she like neji very much but how come? "Aaa.. I don't like him, I love him!" and she giggled. Well, like and love has difference you know. Others gave out a sigh while neji, he smirked at this.

"ok ino, truth or dare?" tenten asked. "truth" ino replied. "did you and Shikamaru kissed?" tenten grinned. Ino was about to say no but when thoughts entered her mind, she remembered that she already kissed him. she looked at shikamaru who was looking at her too. She chose truth so she has to say the truth. "Aaa" she said trying to hide her blushing face. "really? When?" naruto asked. He wasn't supposed to ask that because tenten should be the one who will do the asking but what can we do? He got interested. "hey uzumaki! That's enough! She already said yes!" shikamaru said trying to stop anything naruto and the others were thinking. He knows all of them wanted to know. "yeah fine! Privacy!! Ino just continue."

"ok, uchiha, truth or dare?" and he replied a truth thinking that a dare would be so annoying. _"its time" _she told herself. "do you like sakura?" she asked smirking. Everybody's eyes were stick to him expecting and thinking that it's time for him to admit it. "no" he replied coldly and looked away. Others were really disappointed. And as for sakura, she just remained silent with no expression in her face as if she heard nothing, but really, she can feel the tears were ready to come out in her eyes. YAWN. Sakura yawned and it caught the attention of many. "e, I'm sorry! I'm sleepy! I'll stroll around the beach for a while. See you later." And she walked away. They just watched her figure until it disappeared from their sight. "darn you Uchiha! Come on girls!" and the girls followed where sakura went.

"what do they want?" sasuke asked confused. "cant you understand the girls feelings sasuke?" naruto asked. He was sad for sakura too. "what do you mean?"

"you hurt her two times sasuke!" neji continued. "Aa.. it doesn't mean like that! there's no romance if I will admit to her my feelings in this stupid game. It's too casual." Sasuke told her friends smirking and left them. "what does he mean by that?" shikamaru questioned. "I don't know! Uchiha is very hard to figure out" neii answered.

* * *

"_it hurts! It hurts too much!"_

"_**sakura! be brave!"**_

"_I will! I will! But, it really hurts!"_

"SAKURA!!" tenten, hinata and ino found sakura lying down in the sand with tears in her eyes. Sakura didn't answer or even looked at them. "sakura, you should not believe him! he's lying! We all know that! just keep believing!" sakura's friends tried to make her feel better. In the first place, why would sasuke deny it if it's already obvious anyway? Hm.

"it already came from him. why wouldn't I believe that? and when will I stop believing and hoping that he loves me too? When things got worse and it really hurts for me? When he confronts me and say that he loves someone else and I should stay away?" sakura said in an expressionless tone.

"no sakura! you're wrong! Sasuke's different now! we don't know why but he really changed a lot since you came. Think the way you should be. You're not the sakura I know! The sakura I know is the one who never gives up and always fight for what she think is right!" ino said and the girls smiled at her agreeing to what ino said.

"think the way I should be?" she whispered to herself. Silence. "you're right! I shouldn't be affected by everything he said. I shouldn't stop dreaming and believing that some day, he'll realize that I really care for him! I know he loves me too!!! Hell yeah!" sakura yelled full of determination. "that's the spirit girl!!" hinata, ino and tenten shouted too and they laughed together. "besides, having you guys will never make me sad. Thanks!" and they hugged each other. "that's what friends do!" hinata said and they went inside the rest house.

* * *

As sakura went inside their room, she saw sasuke in the room balcony looking at the view of the dark ocean. When sasuke noticed the door opened, he faced his back. "where did you go? It's already late! You should be sleeping now."

"how about you? You're still awake, you should be sleeping now… huh?" she said while getting some clothes in her bag. "I'm waiting for you" sasuke said and sakura stopped for a while. "I'll change first then I'll go to sleep. You go to sleep too." Then she went inside the bathroom to change. When she came out of the bathroom, sasuke was already lying in the bed. _"oh I forgot! I'm sleeping beside him!" _she thought.

She crawled in the bed and lay beside him. her back was facing him. she was about to go to sleep but she forgot something so she faced him who was also facing her. "sasuke" she muttered. He was looking at her face but…. He noticed something… the first three buttons of her pajama blouse were open. He can't help but look. Her cleavage can be seen. _"oh god it's so tempting!" _he was going crazy inside him. something inside him was telling him to _'do it! Just do it!' _he was perspiring really badly. "damn it" he said just right for her to hear. "huh?" sakura asked. "AAHHH! NO! NO! GO AWAY!" he shouted and sat down wiping his sweat away from his face. "sasuke-kun what's your problem? I don't eat you know!" she asked again and sat down like him.

"AAAHHH!!" sasuke shouted again. He's crazy! He did some sit-ups and exercises in the bed that made him really look like crazy. Sakura giggled at this. She doesn't know why he's doing that but he's so cute. "goodnight sasuke-kun!" she said nearly laughing and just went back to sleep. When sasuke heard the sasuke-kun, he stopped in exercising and acting like an idiot. He just realized what he's doing. "oh no!" he said. He immediately went back to lying down and covered his eyes using her left palm trying to stop himself from doing anything 'not good' "good night too sakura!" he replied and sakura smiled at this. _"dreams that will never come true.." _she told herself while him.. _"just wait until tomorrow sakura! please wait!"_

After all, sit-ups and exercises does work

* * *

Sasuke is planning to do something he's sure sakura will love. Find out in the next chapter.. **DREAMS DO COME TRUE**

I love that!


	12. DREAMS DO COME TRUE!

a/n: yehey! One of my favorites!

* * *

**WHAT LOVE CAN DO**

**CHAPTER TWELVE-DREAMS DO COME TRUE**

It's very early in the morning when Sasuke woke up. he turned to his right side to see if sakura is still sleeping. When he saw that she's still asleep, he crawled out if the bed slowly and went towards sakura's side. He thought that it's the perfect timing for him to watch her beautiful face. He kneeled down and examined her face from part to part. From her long eye lashes, perfect nose, thin pink lips which was slightly open and her smooth and fair skin. _"so innocent looking. She looks like an angel, she's very beautiful!" _he thought then stood up and went to the bathroom to take a bath and change. As he finished doing that, he went out of the rest house, went inside the car and drove off.

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes slowly. It seems like an ordinary day. Oh! But she forgot she was sleeping beside Sasuke. She turned to her left to see if Sasuke is still there but he was not. She thought that maybe he's just in the bathroom but when she turned again to face the bathroom door, it was open.. so maybe not. "maybe downstairs." She told herself and as she stood up, she remembered what sasuke was doing last night and it made her giggle. "crazy" she muttered. She went inside the bathroom and took a bath.

After doing her morning routine, she went downstairs to eat. "morning guys!" sakura greeted and her friends greeted her back. "sakura, is sasuke awake?" neji asked. "huh? But I thought he's down here. when I woke up, he's already gone." She explained and it made them think. "guys, sasuke's car is not here. Maybe he went somewhere." Shikamaru said opening the front door of the rest house. "I see.." sakura said. _"where could sasuke be?" _she asked herself. _"maybe this is the one he's talking about." _Shikamaru, naruto and neji thought.

"uhmm guys, what do you think we'll do today?" tenten broke the silence. "there are lots of things we can do.." naruto said. "yeah, we'll never get bored!" hinata prolonged and the others agreed.

* * *

It's already getting late, sasuke was still not home and sakura began to worry. Too bad for sasuke, he missed all the fun a while ago. They swam in the beach, played different games, eat a lot and enjoyed their time. "sakura! come on now! lets eat!" ino called her. "yup it's ok! I'll eat later guys! I'll wait for sasuke!" sakura said. "ok then." Ino answered. _"where are you sasuke-kun?" _

When sakura is outside, the boys took the chance to tell the girls what they think sasuke is planning. "yesterday, he told us that what he said about him not liking sakura doesn't really mean like that. that it's too casual to admit to her his feeling in that game. There's no romance he said." Shikamaru started. "yeah, and we're thinking that sasuke is up to something. It's really hard to tell what he's thinking but were kinda sure though that he's up to something. And maybe, that's the reason why he's gone today! To prepare.." neji continued.

"you guys sure about that?" hinata asked. "not really but we're pretty confident. We've known him for so long and everybody knows that he's cold and emotionless, but they don't know that there's a side of sasuke that is really loving and caring. We know that when he loves, he gives it all. And you know guys, this is the first time we saw him so happy and full of life." Naruto proudly said. "what if he comes back with nothing? It will just disappoint us." Tenten asked a bit unsure. "yes and if ever he hurts sakura again I will really kill him!" ino continued. "well, we're not really sure. it's only a hypothesis." Shikamaru said and their talking there was cut when they heard a sound of a car. "come on guys!" naruto said and they all went to the window and peeked. They saw sasuke holding a small box but they're not sure of it's color because it's dark outside. They saw him opened it and he smiled. After that, sasuke placed the small box again in his pocket. Shikamaru noticed sasuke looking at a nearby hill. The hill was not so high or too short, just right for someone to reach the top of it. "guys! I think I know what he's planning to do! Tenten, bring your camera. Shikamaru said thinking that he already knew what sasuke's plan is, or even half of it. "me and m camera are always ready!" tenten chuckled. "come on guys, we have something to do." Shikamaru said grinning. The others doesn't know what shikamaru is planning but followed him anyway knowing that he knows the best and he has something in mind. The others followed him and they went out. _"this maybe fun! Uchiha has guts in love after all!" _they all thought as they continued to follow where shikamaru is going.

* * *

"sasuke-kun!! Where have you been?" sakura called out going to where sasuke is. "Aaa.. forget about that. come on, I have something to show you." He grabbed sakura's hand and started to pull her. "I want you to close your eyes and don't open it until I tell you to do so." Sasuke commanded. "but how will I see? And for what?" she asked. "don't worry, I'll guide you!" sasuke said and sakura nodded. She closed her eyes allowing sasuke to guide where to go.

…….----------------------…….

"open your eyes" he said. As she open her eyes, fireworks started to appear in the dark sky. "wow" she muttered. Sasuke brought her on top of a hill where a bench, a cherry blossom tree, bushes and plants were standing. It's very nice up there. A perfect place to relax. _"is this the reason why he went out without telling? Did he prepare this for me?" _she thought as she admired the beautiful sight of the fireworks. While sakura was admiring the scene of the fireworks, sasuke moved closer to sakura's back, brush off her hair and put it in the side of her left shoulder and placed a silver necklace with flower shape pendant around her neck. It was very beautiful. "sasuke-kun what is—" before she could finish what she's saying, sasuke pressed his lips against her. "sasuke-kun" she muttered. He deepened the kiss and she returned it. They parted to catch for breath, "sakura, I love you!" he confessed. "sasuke-kun, but you just said you don't." sakura uttered. "forget about that! besides, ino did ask me if I like you. But I don't, it's because I love you sakura! I'm sorry if I kept you waiting. And I'm sorry if I had to hurt you!"

"sasuke-kun"

"sakura you changed the whole me! I've never felt this happy in my life! I don't know why I feel this way about you, and all I know is, I'm deeply inlove with you."

"oh sasuke-kun!" she leaned towards sasuke and hugged him tight. "sasuke-kun! I love you too! I really love you! Oh sasuke! You're so silly! You don't need to prepare all of this! But still, thank you!" sasuke hugged her back. He smiled. "I'm glad sakura, thank you too! Thank you very much." They parted slowly and sasuke began to kiss her again as she returned it gladly. When they parted, "sasuke-kun this is so nice! Thanks!" she said holding the necklace he gave. "Aaa! Promise me you'll never remove it no matter what! Please wear it always!"

"yup! I wont remove it! And I promise to wear it always!" she smiled then hugged him again. Their moment was stopped when the heard people clapping. "huurraayy for the new couple!" shouted naruto throwing cherry blossom petals all over. "woohhhooo!!!" yelled the others. "hey! What are you guys doing here?" sakura asked nervously. He and sasuke were really blushing in embarrassment. "e, we knew sasuke is planning something so we checked it out." Said shikamaru. "yup! And glad we're right!" continued neji. "that's so sweet of you to do such thing sasuke!" ino and hinata said at the same time and everyone laughed. "but still, you didn't give us some privacy." Argued sasuke who is still blushing. "Aaa! That's ok! At least we got it all filmed." Tenten giggled and put out a camera from her pocket swinging it in front of sasuke and sakura. "what the—" sasuke and sakura both said. "it's ok you two! For remembrance you know? And by the way, I have something to give to the two of you. Your picture when you're in the rooftop and the one in the dance night. and if you want, I'll also give the two of you a copy of this video." Tenten and the others laughed at this. They can see sasuke and sakura were really blushing. The shade of red in their faces was never removed. Afterwards, rain started to pour. They all screamed. "come on!' shouted naruto and they all went inside the rest house.

* * *

Sakura went out of the bathroom with her towel wrapped around her body. She was going to get her clothes and change, except she was already wearing her bra and underwear. When she came out, she saw sasuke sitting in the bed watching her every move. When she reached her bag and was already getting her clothes, she noticed sasuke looking at her. he placed a hand in his nose. _"yeah! No more nose bleeding!" _he partied inside his mind. He's very glad that he is not experiencing nose bleed anymore. "hey! What are you looking at?: sakura asked nervously. He stood up and went closer to sakura. "hey sasuke" she muttered then grabbed her wrist and turned her slowly. So know, she was already facing him. "sakura" he whispered as he kissed her. he deepened the kiss and asked her to open her mouth and let him in. she didn't react at first, she was still scanning in her mind what was happening. She wasn't so sure about it but she opened her mouth and let him in as their tongues met and danced.

Sasuke pushed sakura slowl in the bed and pinned her down making him on top of her. unnoticed, sakura's towel was removed leaving her with just her under garments. "mou, you're so bad sasuke-kun!" sakura said in a seductive tone and it made sasuke smirk and it encouraged him to do more. "and you're so unfair! Why do I have to wear just my undies while you.. you have all your clothes on." She gave him a pout that made his smirk a grin. He removed his shirt revealing his nice body that made sakura blush. "there, minus one" his grin didn't fade. "there's no more to interrupt us sakura! no more camera's too." He teased as he gave her again another intense kiss which she gladly returned. They parted to catch for breath, they were slightly panting. Sasuke lowered his head and made it's way to her neck tasting her smooth and sweet skin. "mmm.. you taste good sakura!" he muttered which made sakura smirk. "I didn't know you have such bad boy attitude sasuke-kun! You look really hot" she said as sasuke replied her a "hmmm"

He continued sucking in her skin leaving her a mark. "there, that's a mark saying you're only mine sakura!" he sucked again giving her now two marks in her neck. "hmm.. damn you sasuke-kun" she cursed jokingly. They didn't stop flirting each other.

Sasuke pulled himself up to her ear that made her feel goose bumps around her body. "sorry, I cant resist!" he whispered then sakura placed her hand in the back of his head and pulled him closer to her. it's now her time to give him a kiss. Sasuke sat up and she did the same. He kissed her seductively making her suppress a moan of pleasure. Both still craving for more, they continued to kiss each other.

Hands roaming around her body, he accidentally removed the lock of her bra leaving her half naked. It doesn't really matter though.. they were busy! But sasuke were pretty happy himself. Well, did it really happen accidentally? Hmm.. he pushed her down again making him on top of her for the second time this night. "you're so damn sexy" sasuke said giving her another kiss of a life time. Haha. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer as he let his hands roam around her body. Sakura slowly making her way to his pants, he pulled her up and they sat, allowing her unbutton his pants.

When she 'succeeded' in what she's doing, sakura caressed his cheek and felt it warm. Their lips was about to meet again when they heard a growling sound. They both laughed at this. "you didn't eat am I right?" sasuke asked her still can't stop himself from laughing. "yeah. I was waiting for you but when you arrived, you quickly dragged me all the way up there. " sakura said with a smiling look. "Aaa. I didn't eat too. I was so excited to go home. Come on!" sasuke said and they heard another growling sound again. But this time, it's coming from sasuke's stomach and it made them laugh again.

They put on all their clothes and went down to the kitchen slowly so they won't wake the others. "sakura, I didn't know you have that wild side of yours." He teased. "sasuke stop it!" when they reached the kitchen, they saw neji and tenten drinking hot chocolate. "hey sasuke! Sakura!" said tenten. "hi guys! What are you doing here?" sakura asked. "we were just chilling around. We don't feel sleepy yet." Explained neji. "I see.."

"so how about you?" tenten asked sakura and sasuke. "you see, both of us didn't eat dinner yet so we decided to eat." Sasuke replied.

When sakura passed by tenten and neji, they both noticed something. "hey sakura, hey sasuke, what were you guys doing in your room a while ago huh?" neji and tenten asked grinning widely. "hey! What's the look all about? We didn't do anything." Sasuke said. "really? What's that on sakura's neck huh?" neji questioned still grinning wide.

"hmmm… I think we should be the one who is asking you that! then why do you know? You're doing it also am I right? Neji? Tenten?" it was sasuke and sakura's time to do the grinning. "hey! Don't change the subject!" neji and tenten shouted. Few minutes later, they decided to stop they're little argument since both pairs were doing it anyway. So silly.

* * *

After eating, they went straight to bed. One arm around her waist, her head was resting in his bare chest, his head on top of her head, and she was using his other arm as a pillow. She asked, "sasuke-kun, what was it like when I'm not yet studying in Konoha High?"

"hm.. 3 words.. so damn boring"

"why?"

"Aa. Don't make me explain I'm so freaking tired. Let's just put it this way, you changed us." Then she nodded. "let's go to sleep! I'm sleepy!"

"ok" she said then looked up and gave him a peck in the lips. "goodnight sasuke-kun!"

"goodnight too" he said.. "and sakura…"

"hmm?"

"I love you! I promise you that I will always stay here beside you and I will always make you happy."

"thanks sasuke-kun. I know you will never leave me. I love you too." After a few minutes, they fell asleep in each others arms. What a night.

* * *

This chapter is so sweet. **NEXT CHAPTER, BACK TO SCHOOL**


	13. BACK TO SCHOOL!

a/n: this will be a short chapter! And maybe two chapters more then my fanfic is finish. I don't really have time that's why and I don't like to leave it unfinished again like my first fanfic. But I still hope everyone will like it.

* * *

**WHAT LOVE CAN DO**

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN-BACK TO SCHOOL**

"Aaahhh! It feels so good to be back!" sakura said stretching her arms wide. Last semestral break, they went home from the Uchiha's resort the say after Sasuke confessed his love for Sakura. All of them really had a great time in the resort.

Other than that, weeks after they went to the resort, Sakura visited her parents and her brother with her friends. Her parents also met Sasuke. Sakura told them that he is already her boyfriend. Luckily, her parents and her brother as well, whom Sasuke thought once that he is Sakura's boyfriend liked Sasuke for Sakura. They said that Sasuke is very kind, polite and handsome, according to her mom. They even asked Sasuke and her friends to take care of Sakura and make sure she will not do something bad and she will take care of her grades. Her dad also said that someday he was wishing to meet Sasuke's parents too. Sasuke said that it maybe impossible for now, knowing that they're in Japan and they are very busy, but he promised that he'll try to talk to his parents about that.

All of Sakura's friends really felt comfortable in their home. Sakura's house was big and beautiful. Add to that, Sakura's parents treated her friends really nicely seeming that they were all her parent's kids. They also traveled in different places there in their village. It's the first time of her friends to visit that village except for Ino of course. they enjoyed too much there.

Sakura and Sasuke reached the school entrance gate. Sasuke fetched her in her house that's why they're together. Just about time when they reach the school gate, boys started to surround Sakura. Some were greeting her goodmorning, asking her how's her vacation, asking her to go out with them, offering her some bouquet of flowers and chocolates and many more that made Sasuke really annoyed. "hey!" he shouted at her fan boys but the guys didn't even seem to care or notice Sasuke because they were too busy in their business there.

"sakura, will you go out with me?"

"Sakura I love you!"

"sakura please accept this flowers!"

"sakura! sakura!"

Sasuke got really pissed. Well, you know that Sasuke is really selfish when it comes to Sakura, he will not let anyone touch her besides him or her friends. "fuck you all" he whispered to himself. "you bunch of fucking idiots leave her alone or else I will kill you all!! No one is allowed to go near her except me so better keep off! I'm keeping an eye on you morons!" he shouted really loud the boys who were surrounding Sakura noticed now that Sasuke was there and they got scared and ran away broken hearted. "gays! You alright?" he asked. "yeah! Thanks for that! but next time Sasuke-kun be more polite and gentle. Me myself can handle them you know."

"Aaa. I don't care and they're so annoying. Let's go now!" he said offering one hand to her. "you're really such a bad boy sasuke-kun." She giggled as she took his hand and made their way to their classroom.

When they opened the classroom door, the girls were already waiting for Sasuke in the door and they were supposed to go to Sasuke, "sasu—" they're yelling of sasuke's name was stopped when they noticed Sasuke and Sakura's hands that were locked together. The girls were completely stunned, nearly fainting because of their broken heart. OUCH. Sakura just stood there watching their other classmates glare nonstop at them, specifically at their hands. Whispers can be heard all over. Some were sounds of crying girls and boys but some doesn't really care. "sasuke-kun" she whispered. "hm?"

"what's with them? I don't like the looks they're giving us you know. It seems like it's the first time they saw two people holding hands."

"who cares. They're just jealous." With what he said, sakura suppressed a giggle. "you're so arrogant!" sasuke smirked at this. They were about to go to their sits when Ino, Shikamaru, hinata and Naruto came inside the classroom and greeted them goodmorning. More whispers can be heard this time. All were completely looking at naruto, hinata, shikamaru and ino who came inside the classroom with their hands together. For their classmates, this is becoming really weird. "what's with them?" naruto asked sasuke and sakura. "hmm.. it's the first time they saw three couples holding each others hands." Sakura chuckled and the others were giving their classmates a 'so what' look.

After a few minutes of standing there in the door, Tenten and Neji came. "hey guys! Just want to greet you good morning!" tenten said suppressing a laugh and neji waved at them. The two were playing with each other. Neji was running after Tenten so he can tickle her that's why Tenten too was running so she will not be caught by Neji. Shikamaru, Ino, Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke and Sakura smiled at what they saw. The two were like kids while their classmates remained silent watching the couples.

"come on guys!" Shikamaru said and they all went to their sits ignoring the look the class is giving them.

When it's already 7:00, Kakashi arrived. "good morning class! I went early because I was too excited to meet and see you all!" Kakashi smiled and his class gave him a 'that's so sweet' tone. "well, well, I supposed we have new couples. Am I right?" he asked the class and some boys and girls began to cry again. "oh I'm sorry, don't be too emotional." Kakashi giggled. "how did he know?" hinata asked naruto. "I don't know and I don't care. Kakashi is stupid" naruto answered and hinata chuckled saying that naruto is really cute when he is like that.

"Aaa! The whole school knows. Too bad for you, Uchiha and Haruno! Nara and Yamanaka! Uzumaki and Hyuuga! And also for the Tenten and the other Hyuuga in the senior division." he giggled once more. "what?" the couples yelled. "rumors really spread very quick. The faculty also knows." Kakashi continued and the couples were blushing. Kakashi just want to tease them more. "well, back to our real business here, we will give you all a double work, double lessons and double assignments to cover for the two weeks of no subjects." He told the class. He knows that they don't like it. "well, that's life!" he said smiling. He is so cute. To let you know, Kakashi has also fan girls. But only, they're students! His fan girls were mostly from his class and the other are from other sections.

"hey sakura!" sasuke called. "yes?" she answered and eyed him. "are you free later after dismissal?" he asked. "yeah, why?"

"lets go out. My treat! You like?"

"sure sasuke-kun." She replied and smiled. "ok then."

* * *

Its dismissal time, "sakura, come on now!" sasuke offered a hand and she took it. They waved their goodbyes to their friends and made their way to the school gate. Up to now, whenever they walk together, people just keep on staring at them and they find it really annoying and distracting. As if it's the first time they saw them together. They also can't believe that the rumors are really starting to spread in the whole school. They're not celebrities or anything why is it a big deal for so many?

Sakura and Sasuke decided to go to a pasta restaurant and it was the same restaurant where Neji and tenten went in the past days. (chapter eight)

They both ordered a lasagna and a coke for drinks. They also ordered ice cream for deserts. Sakura ordered a chocolate ice cream while sasuke ordered a vanilla one.

"hey sakura" he called. "hm?"

"what will you do if I went away without telling you?"

"what do you mean?"

"if ever I will go to other country and leave you here without telling?"

"hmm. I will wait for you no matter what even if it takes years. I will never stop hoping that you will come back for me. And sasuke, if ever, I know you wouldn't leave without telling." She smiled.

"will you still love me?"

"of course I will. And sasuke, I promise that I will always love you."

"thank you Sakura! and I will always love you too." He smiled back.

"sasuke, why are you asking me for?"

"nothing. I just wanted to know."

"I see, hey sasuke-kun…" she said. "why?"

Sakura took out a small box in her pocket and asked sasuke to open it. "what's this for?" sasuke asked. "you gave me one, that's why I'll give you too. And please wear it always. Don't ever remove it sasuke-kun." It was a silver necklace. It's almost the same as hers but with no pendant and of course, the style is for boys and sasuke found it really nice. "I will sakura, thanks!" he said and wore the necklace. He grabbed sakura's hands and leaned forward to kiss her. they kissed each other passionately not minding the other people who were in the restaurant. When they parted, sakura giggled. "why?" he asked.

"nothing. Look at the people around us." He said and he did. He saw the people were looking at them. The others were teenagers like them and the others were adults. For the teenagers, it was nothing and it was normal, but for the adults, it's kinda' whatever. Hehe. "they don't care. Do it if they're jealous." Sasuke said smirking. Sakura really like sasuke if his attitude is like that. she find sasuke really cute.

"sasuke you're so cute"

"you are too."

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER… BROKEN PROMISE. **This maybe sad :( 


	14. BROKEN PROMISE

**WHAT LOVE CAN DO**

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN-BROKEN PROMISE**

It's a very beautiful day in Konoha and the sun was brightly shining. Few weeks ago, classes in Konoha High ended. Sakura and the others only have few years more to study and they will soon have their own jobs and will be living their lives independently. Everybody was glad how the past school year ended. That school year will always be remembered. Their lives completely changed. Other than that, Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, Tenten, Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru and Ino were all happy in their lives and they use to hang-out with each other all the time. They go to bars, restaurants, malls and everywhere where you can hang-out. They also go to each others house and have sleepovers. The eight of them were really inseparable. Their bond of friendship is really strong and no one can really break it. They help and comfort each other at the times of need and they really listen to each others problems. Although sometimes, some of them fight over a certain thing but fixes it as soon as possible.

When you think of it, it's pretty hard to imagine how they get along with each other, knowing that the eight of them really have different personalities, different interests and beliefs. It still remains a mystery for others how the eight of them manage and make their friendship grow really strong. But anyway, that doesn't matter at all. Actually, it's really fun when you group people with different personalities because they make such a crazy group. Their difference in personalities and interests doesn't really matter as long as they understand and make each other happy.

Besides friendship, their love relationship also grew stronger. And to let you know, fan girls and boys of them already moved on and almost all of them have their boyfriends and girlfriends now. I think they already understand that they're only getting in the four couples way and they're very annoying. LOL. And maybe, that's the reason why they chose to move on. But until now, they still have many fan girls and boys. Maybe you can't really erase that in their lives unless they undergo a surgery and make them ugly. Hehe.

"sasuke-kun, you know what, time really travels fast." Sakura told sasuke. They were walking around the park just to catch some fresh air. No one is actually there because it's already getting late and sun is beginning to disappear. "yeah, I know"

"it seems like yesterday, you just asked me to be your girlfriend." Sakura giggled at the thought and Sasuke smiled at this. "and it seems like yesterday, I only met you! You were screaming at me that time Sakura"

"yeah, I remember. You were really mean that time Sasuke." She chuckled once more but Sasuke didn't respond. "sasuke-kun, why?" she asked concerned about his sudden actions. Sakura noticed this since a while ago, sasuke looks so pale and he seems unhappy. She thought at first that maybe he's sick but he's not. "sasuke, do you want to tell me something?" she asked again. Knowing him, he wouldn't be like this when he has no problems.

"sakura, do you remember the time when we were in the resort and I promised you something…" he said and his look is very serious. Sakura just eyed him while listening to what he is saying. She doesn't know what she's feeling, but she can sense that something not good is going to happen. She just wanted to cry for no reason. "I did promise you that time that I will always stay beside you and I will never leave you.." he continued.

"yeah, I do." She answered in a weak voice.

"sakura, my dad doesn't disagree for the two of us but—" he was interrupted when Sakura began to yell at him. "SASUKE-KUN! WHY ARE YOU TELLING ME ALL THIS? WHY? TELL ME!" she yelled.

"Sakura, I'm sorry!" he said looking down. Tears started to flow out from his eyes and it was dropping in the ground. It was the first time she saw him cry. Sakura really felt weak in her knees, realizing what he was saying and what he is about to say, tears also started to come out from her eyes hoping that all she was thinking was wrong. "sasuke-kun, are you?" Sakura asked him in a gentle tone but Sasuke did not answer. "Answer me sasuke! Are you leaving?" she began to yell again. She can't control it know and her tears fell out from her eyes nonstop. "I'm sorry Sakura, I didn't want this to happen. I tried to do something about it but I can't disobey what my dad told me to do. He told me he's not against the two of us but I have to leave. Dad said for at least once, I have to sacrifice" word by word, his voice is becoming weaker. His tears didn't stop flowing out from his eyes.

With what he said, Sakura began to fall into her knees. Her eyes were wide open and it has tears in it. She doesn't want to believe what she's hearing. She closed her eyes hoping it was just all a bad dream but when she opened it again, she can't do anything but face reality. "sasuke-kun" she muttered. "I'm sorry Sakura! I'm really sorry!" sasuke cried out and he kneeled down. He hugged Sakura who was sitting in the ground with teary eyes. "I'm sorry" he said again still embracing Sakura. "for how long Sasuke?" sakura managed to say. "I don't know yet but it will take me years. I will continue my studies there."

Sakura cried harder this time. She stood up and he also did. When they stood up, rain started to fall from the sky but both didn't seem to bother. "sakura, please wait for me. Please! I will come back for you." Both of them were really weeping. "I'm sorry" he apologized one more time. That was it, those were his last words for her and he walked off leaving Sakura alone. "I love you Sasuke" she whispered just right for him to hear it but Sasuke, stopping himself from turning back, he didn't reply to what she said and instead, he continued walking with his tears mixing with the rain. _"I'm sorry Sakura"_

"sasuke-kun, why? Why?" she asked herself watching Sasuke's figure to disappear. She wanted to run after him and hug him, never let him go. It pains both of them much, they both don't want to leave each other. Tears didn't stop flowing out from her eyes, Sakura turned away and began to run.

Sakura stopped running because she was really tired. It was completely dark that time and the rain didn't stop raging fast. She looked down, she was all wet and dirty. She fell again in her knees and cried again. "sasuke! I don't know if I could make it without you. I love you" she said wishing that Sasuke was there to hear it. Her knees and two hands were touching the ground for balance. She continued to cry and cry.

"SAKURA!" her friends called out except for Sasuke who was not there. Sob. They were looking for Sakura all over the place since a while ago. They all ran towards her but Sakura didn't answer. "sakura" Ino, Hinata and Tenten kneeled down and hugged Sakura. "sakura it's ok! We're here. we will not leave you no matter what." They comforted but again, Sakura didn't answer but just continued sobbing really hard. They were all wet.

The girls also started to cry. It hurts for them to see a friend crying. "sakura please stop!" the boys told her.They also feel like crying. This is the first time they saw Sakura this sad. She used to be a happy and energetic girl, not like this.

* * *

"so you all know?" Sakura asked her friends. They were in her house. She stopped crying but still, she can feel the pain inside her heart. It was killing her inside. "yes, but just this day." Tenten said.

"we don't know why, but Sasuke never mentioned it to us ever since. We're sorry Sakura" Naruto told her. They were all shocked at the news and they all wanted to stop him and make him stay. They don't want Sasuke to leave. Even if he is like that, cold and a guy who has a high pride, they still love him for who he is. But the most affected of all is Sakura.

"sakura, please stop crying. We all feel bad about it." Hinata tried to comfort her. "I don't know if I can make it." Sakura said with tears in her eyes. She just began to cry again. She wonders what Sasuke is doing today. "he'll come back for you and for us. I'm pretty confident about it." Neji said. "for how long?" sakura asked weakly. "it may take Sasuke years. He may finish his studies there. But sakura, he will come back." Shikamaru answered, "sakura, cheer up! We'll always be here for you." Ino muttered.

"thanks guys, I feel much better now. thank you for coming a while ago. But… it really hurts."

"we know what you're feeling but be strong."

"yeah, I will!"

* * *

In her bed, she was lying down with tears in her eyes. No matter what she does, the tears won't ever stop. She turned around to face her side table, there, was a picture of him and her. she watched it and smiled slightly. "sasuke-kun" she whispered. "I love you very much"

* * *

Sakura went to the door to see who was knocking, when she opened it, her friends were there. "sakura, are you coming? Today is Sasuke's departure. We won't be seeing him for quite a long time, and we wouldn't be hearing news from him either."

"thanks guys, but I don't want to. It will pain me much to see him go away. Thank you. And please do tell him that I love him."

"we will. Bye Sakura!"

"bye" sakura smiled a little. She hopes that her decision will not lead her to any regret. Few minutes later, her cellphone rang signaling that she received a new message. When she checked the message, it was from sasuke.

**Please wait for me Sakura. I love you very much.**

She was happy with what she read. She knew that he really do love her and he will come back for her and for her friends. She didn't bother to reply because she knew Sasuke doesn't have his cellphone already at this time. Still, she was glad yet sad. She might not be seeing him for a long time and might not have any communication from him but even if they're miles away, she knows that Sasuke will be her first and last love and so is he with her.

* * *

It really hurts. I feel bad for Sakura. I will update maybe the next day or so. Next week is the start of my classes so I need to finish this as soon as possible. Maybe I'll make two more chapters. 


	15. FOREVER

a/n: to bad. I updated soooo long. Too busy. This will probably be the last chapter. I'm planning to make a new story this coming summer because as usual, I will have nothing to do. Review pls!

* * *

**WHAT LOVE CAN DO**

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN-FOREVER**

_After 3 and a half years.._

"sorry guys I'm late! I stayed too late in bed! Sorry!" sakura shouted waving to her friends. "geez sakura. it's very rare know for us to go out all complete and you'll get late" ino complained. "you know we'll never be complete without sasuke ino." Sakura looked down. "you still haven't recovered for years sakura." naruto said. "of course I can't forget and recover! Who knows if he has other girls know? And what if he's very skinny know because of stress in work? What if he has forgotten all of us?" she said in a nearly shouting voice. "we all know sasuke will never do such thing!" neji said trying to cheer her up. "and what if he has forgotten his promise to me and never come back?..."

"Sakura quit it! You're over-reacting! No things like that will ever happen!" ino yelled. "I know. It's just that I cant help but think…"

"three and a half years has passed and still, that's our topic every time we see each all other. " shikamaru said. "yah I know." Sakura replied. "so guys, where do you plan to go?" sakura said to finish the conversation about sasuke because she might cry again out of nowhere. _"can never forget…" _she thought.

"we don't know actually. So for the time being, we'll all have coffee in ino and shikamaru's business and talk for a while." Tenten explained.

"that's a good idea! I haven't heard much about you guys lately. We're all too busy. Then after coffee, let's decide where to go next. Is everything set?" hinata asked and everyone nodded. "then let's go know!"

* * *

After 3 and a half years, everyone has been very busy working. Ino and Shikamaru owns their coffee and cake business. Shikamaru too is know a famous writer. He writes the best stories. For adults, for teenagers or for kids. Whatever it may be, he writes well.

It is funny everytime they fight because words such as_ "are you breaking up with me? I don't care as long as you give me our business!" _come out of their mouth but soon they will talk to each other, fix things up, say sorry and be back to normal as if nothing happened. (haha)

Shikamaru also proposed to ino and they will soon get married after maybe, 1 or 2 years. They can still wait.

For naruto, he owns his own ramen business (well done naruto! ) His ramen restaurant do not just serve ramen but many different types of food which became very popular especially to kids and teenagers and resulted to building many branches all over Japan..hinata now is a very good fashion designer. She even designs and makes the clothes of actors, actresses and the most well-known people in japan. She is also very popular because of her very beautiful designs. And because it is popular, her works have been published in the internet, in magazines and news papers. Naruto is planning to propose to her soon.

For neji, he is now a businessman (too many businesses so I wont bother tell). Tenten is now a photographer. He also specializes in making invitations, cards and anything that has something to do in designs. She helps a lot with hinata. Same with hinata, her works and shots have been published. Like shikamaru and ino, neji had proposed to tenten too but they planned to do the wedding after some years so they can prepare well and save a lot of money needed for starting a family.

As for sakura, she is now a well-known chef and is owning her five-star restaurant which has been really famous in japan and even have many branches all over the country. She was also so-called the 'hottest' or sometimes 'the most beautiful' chef in japan or some who over-react say in the world. But until now, she still cant forget about sasuke. She misses him so much and cries about it every night. She and her friends only hear a few news about sasuke and that is only through his brother itachi. Itachi used to say ''he's fine and often says he misses you all specially you sakura! we still don't know when he's coming back. Don't worry he's doing very good in his work and he's still having some sleep." With matching laugh.

* * *

"so, how are you guys?" naruto asked. "don't bother ask." All replied. "hm?"

"I never expected work to be this hard and stressful!" neji said and sat back his chair. "yes yes!" everyone agreed.

"I never thought earning your own money could be this hard!" sakura said. "yes yes!" everyone nodded again and agreed.

"you see, because of work we hardly see each other. Seems like you're getting thin now naruto." Tenten laughed and so as the others. "geez. Working is really hard!"

………………………………………………

"so where to go know?"

"to the mall?"

"bar?"

"let's drink!"

"disco!"

"good idea!"

"let's go!"

* * *

"whew! That was a tiring day!" sakura said to herself and sat on the couch in her living room. She opened her cellphone which revealed a wallpaper of her and sasuke together taken by tenten. _"sasuke-kun.." _she erased her thoughts and quickly messaged her friends.

**I bet you guys are drunk. Haha :) I had fun! Thanks a lot! Let's do this more often. hug**

The girls replied but the boys didn't. The girl's reply was almost the same saying **"Sorry, neji/shikamaru/naruto is drunk so I bet he won't be able to reply for now. I had fun too. Thanks! hug"**

Sakura smiled. _"still the old us. Good thing they're all here by my side." _She then scanned her message and read sasuke's last message to her.

**Please wait for me Sakura. I love you very much.**

She read this million times a day. _"no need to get mad. If I get mad, I'll just live with hatred inside my heart. I understand you my sasuke-kun. Just please come back for me and everybody. I'll never get tired of waiting." _That's what she's always thinking. She went up inside her room and took a shower. After taking a shower, she sat on her bed and glanced at the picture at her side table. A picture of her and sasuke which was taken again by tenten. That picture was one of her favorite because sasuke was hugging and kissing her on the right cheek. So cute. Each and everytime, she also watches the video of 'sasuke's confession' to her which was again and again, filmed by tenten.

While looking at the picture, tears suddenly fell from her eyes. _"here I go again. I can't stop. I can't really stop it! Oh sasuke-kun!"_

Memories started to fill her mind. From the day she met him. ..

"_**I'm really sorry! Are you ok?" sakura apologized. She bumped into somebody. She bumped into UCHIHA SASUKE. Sasuke is very handsome. Very very handsome!! He's smart and quiet. A bit cold-hearted. Not really. well it's not sakura's fault! It's the students who keep on dancing like whatever's fault. "hmm… cute!" **_

"_**hn." His only reply and he walked away. "hey you! Do you mind saying any sorry?"**_

"_**whatever" his reply and started to walk off again…. But.. he stopped.**_

"_**he's a bastard! Grrrr!!"**_

"_**hey you!" he called out.**_

"_**what's your problem?"**_

"_**you're new here right?"**_

"_**the hell you care!!!!!!" then now, it's her time to walk out. **_

"_**I was just asking her! Hn. Girls!!"**_

From her first day….

The time when he first started a conversation with her…

"_**never mind him! He's an idiot. What lame excuses… he knows we're not kids to believe him" a voice from nowhere said. It was sasuke!**_

The time he fell for her puppy dog eyes..

"_**here sasuke, I have my lunch with me. Want some?" she snapped her chopsticks and opened her bento box. She took a piece of sushi, bringing it up to his mouth. "eat" she said but sasuke refused. "oh come on sasuke! You'll get thin if you don't eat!" she pouted and gave him her puppy dog eyes. Sasuke blinked… "eat now! You'll not die if you eat??" sasuke opened his mouth and ate the sushi. Sakura giggled. "you're like a kid" she told sasuke still giggling.**_

From the time he saw her in just her undies on and he got a nosebleed.. _"too embarrassing"_

_**She tried to stop herself but got tripped on the door mat and fell towards that 'somebody' who was in front of her. It was not tenten, nor ino, not hinata either. That 'somebody' caught sakura but wasn't able to maintain 'his' balance so 'he' fell backwards to the floor. Sakura, losing her grip on her towel, her towel stripped off her body revealing her body. Good thing she was wearing her bra and underwear… if not… she will be completely nude! The odd thing there was, she was on top of 'him' half naked… and to think… they were outside.**_

"_**sasuke-kun" sakura managed to say. Both were completely stunned and could hardly move because of the shock-ness. Sasuke just looked at her face then to her…. body! He can't resist it! Uhh.. she was just damn sexy. Her wet hair dripped towards him. they did not move for a few minutes and remained silent still 'not' realizing what had just happened. Still astonished, sasuke felt something hot in his nose. "shit! Not now!" he thought. "sakura! can you get off me now? We're outside and you're just wearing you're uhhhh…" with this, Sakura realized what had just happened. She realized their position.. she realized that she's nearly naked.. she realized they're outside.. she— "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed very very loud. Quickly got her towel, wrap it around her and ran inside her house to her room.. "WAAHHHH!!!! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED? WAAAAHHHH!!!" she kept on screaming while Sasuke… he just watched her going crazy. He smirked at the sight before him. he cant keep it. He just saw her in her undies. But uh.. he can feel it now! Blood coming out his nose!! "waahhh shit! What will I do?"**_

When he helped her in the dishes..

When he said he was worried..

When it was his time to feed her..

Their first kiss…

"_**wha-" she was stopped when she felt his lips locked unto hers. Eyes wide open, she looked at him who had his eyes closed. She doesn't know what to do, if she would push him away or not. She wanted to…. But she can't! "what's this feeling?" she thought. Few seconds later, she gave in and returned the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes. Suddenly, they fell in the ground but didn't mind at all. Not at all. **_

And also the time they got caught by naruto!

Everytime sasuke lies that he hates her and hurt her feelings..

The time when he thought his brother was her boyfriend.

The time he stopped her from going.

The time he asked her to the dance

The time when he admitted to her his true feelings

"_**sakura you changed the whole me! I've never felt this happy in my life! I don't know why I feel this way about you, and all I know is, I'm deeply inlove with you."**_

Sakura laughed at the thoughts. It was very funny. _"those times…"_

But.. she remembered..

The time he promised her.. promised her that..

"_**I love you! I promise you that I will always stay here beside you and I will always make you happy."**_

And the time he left.

She cried. Cried hard. Harder. Really hard. "oh sasuke! Where are you? I really miss you! Please come back! Please! Sasuke Please!" she cried and cried. After few hours of crying, she suddenly fell asleep.

* * *

Beep.

Beep.

Yawn! Sakura stood up and walk out of her bed. "good morning!" she said to herself with a lively voice. But when she looked at the mirror, _"last night. I cried out to my heart" _She remembered. _"sasuke-kun" _again.

"no time for this! Better get ready for work. There's so much thing to do."

She did her daily routine. After that, she went down the stairs with a black shoulder bag and her chef hat. She went inside her car and drove off to work. The so-called main branch of her restaurants is where she cooks and manages at the same time. She wants to cook too, not just manage the restaurant. But if something emergency happened, there are a lot of junior chef's who can take her place.

When she arrived, she put on her white 'uniform' under a black dress and put on her hat. As always, she greets the first customer of her restaurant so when the restaurant opened, they waited for customers to come. Because of tiredness, she went back inside her office to rest for a while and asked the applicants to call her if someone comes.

"excuse me ms. Haruno. Someone has arrived already." One lady told her so sakura fixed herself up so that she'll look very presentable.

She went out and headed towards the table where the first customer was sitting. She was about to ask the customer who was covering his face and looking at the menu.

"_I know that hands."_

SHOCK.

"_it used to hold mines"_

"sasuke-kun!"

"I missed you so much sakura."

"SASUKE-KUN!"

"saku-"

"SASUKE!!" she jumped towards him and hugged him so tight as tight as she can. "I missed you so much! thanks for coming back.." tears started to go out from her eyes. She was so happy.

"I left you but still… you waited and never lost hope. Thank you very much sakura. I was thinking that you won't love me anymore after what I did."

"that will never happen. Never in my life. I love you sasuke-kun." And he gave her a kiss so passionately.

_**THE END.

* * *

**_

a/n: oh no! I think the ending wasn't quite exciting. I did my best. REVIEWS!

Please wait for my next fanfic… :)


End file.
